Liam Black Death son of Angel and Buffy The Shadow Slayer
by moshe30350redstar
Summary: This story is about Angel and Buffy had a son they didn't know about that he existed and was born in Hell raised by his master Ark and Angel dead sister Kathy It' has been 17 years in Hell and Liam was considerd an S.S. class crimnal by Wolfram&Hart and The First Evil. His desire is to destroy his archenemy Lucifer.Well he save someone from going to the Dark.(season 3).Anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Liam Black death son of Angel and Buffy **

**This story is about Angel and Buffy having a son who was raised in Hell determine destroy Wolfram&Hart, The first evil, and worse of all Lucifer.**

(I do not own Angel and Buffy the vampire slayer I'm just a fan and I don't own the comic books.)

In the darkest part of hell there was a young man with black hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and long leather coat have golden stripes in both arms and in the right arm there was a golden eagle caring a scythe. He only have one weapon It was a scythe the blade was silver the handle was black and the end of the scythe was a spear. He was looking at the hell gates that have innocent souls captured and tortured he was about go there until a man with dark skin wearing a black trench coat black pants with a black t-shirt stop him.

"So you going back to the cage." The dark man says.

"Yeah.' Said the young man

"Mine tell me why." The dark man said.

"I can't let those souls go on surfing they don't deserve be here and plus you know why I'm doing this I did this hundreds times that the main reason I'm the most wanted in Hell."

"Heh you got me there, I'm proud you become Liam seems all my teaching went through to you, to think you were just a baby when I found you, hard to believe been seventeen years."

"Yeah it's hard to believe it was that long, I take it you didn't come here to say good-bye to me." The young men ask a more serious tone.

"Heh you got me there kid listen I'm going to say this once they know you out there, they're looking for you."

"Once again I have no clue what you talking about, Mine telling me in human."

"I could but neither of us is human me being a dead Slayer from Heaven and you being half Vampire and Slayer being stuck in Hell."

"You got me there, but before I go I want to say thank you for all your training."

"Hey don't mention about it I just wish I could get you out here when you were just a kid."

It isn't your fault that I'm down here its Wolfram & Heat, The first Evil, and Lucifer I'm down here not you.

"Yeah I know but what are you going to do about Angel and Buffy your parents."

"Nothing. I want nothing to do with them."

"Don't you think you being a little hard in them after all they didn't know you're real."

"I won't nothing to do with them I'm not going to fight them or talk with them."

"Well we just see what happens by the way I let you a little surprise when you get out of this hell hole."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I don't want to spoil it. Well we spent enough chatting see around kid." Then Dark man left with a bright flashing light.

"Good bye Ark."

Then the young man went to the Hell Gate slash every demon that got in his way he then see three demon guarding the second gate they look a certain fear looking at the young man knowing he was an S.S. class criminal from Hell famous destroying one of The First Evil Hell dimension the only one rebelling the forces of darkness that mere sight of him they knew he was Liam Black Death. The Demons attack the same time but they all died buy one Slash buy his scythe leaving their heads on the ground bleeding. When Liam was running down stairs he was killing demons on the way until he reach the core of the Hell dimension his one way out and freeing the souls that never supposed to be here.

"Finally it's almost over." Liam confidently said. Until.

You dare challenge the will of The First Evil; you a mere human challenge the will of a **God**!" A Giant Red demon said with a goat leg black bat wings with long black horns and caring a red giant pitch fork as a weapon.

"No I'm Challenging a dick that is Lucifer bitch by the look of you must be The First flunky."

"You will die!" The red demon said charging his pitch fork to Liam but Liam Block the attack and push him back lay him down to the ground.

"Come on flunky show me what you got."

"You bastard!" The red demon got up fly right below Liam charge his pitch fork right to him to the ground. Ha! What do you think of that you little pun…" The demon was shock there wasn't a dead body right next to him.

"Looking for me." Liam said right front of the Demon.

"Why you ba…"Before the demon can finish his sentence. His head was already cut off his body and his head was rolling down the flour. Liam smash the head with his foot walking to the sphere that was Hell dimension heart and captive of incent souls.

"Next up Heaven!" Liam yelled destroying the sphere with his scythe freeing all the souls and sending them to Heaven.

"Next up Earth." Liam said putting his scythe away turning back to a silver cross with a gem in the middle putting the cross away inside his jacket pocket flouting to earth then despair with a bright flash.

"Next up Earth." Liam said before leaving Hell.

(The story is going take place Buffy the Vampire season 3.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother and Son**

It was midnight there was a girl with blonde and green eyes, wearing blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt waiting at the bus station about to leave Los angles waiting for the bus to come. When the bus arrived she seated with a dark skin man seem to be in his 50's he was wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots he also have no hair and brown eyes.

"So you going to Sunnydale." Said the dark man

"Yeah." Said the blonde girl

"My telling me why it's kind of weird for a teenage girl going to the Hellmouth."

"How do you know about the Hellmouth?" Asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not a vampire if that what you thinking but if you want me to tell who I 'am mind tell me your name first."

"I'm Buffy the vampire slayer. Alright I told you my name my tell me yours." Said Buffy.

"I'm Ark the slayer." Said Ark

"That no way you're a slayer." Said Buffy in a more serious tone.

"Whys that?"

"Well first you have to be a girl to be a slayer or did you have a sexes change." Said Buffy in a joking manner.

"Heh. No I didn't have a sexes change and I'm really am a slayer a dead slayer but I know you have a lot of question but I need a favor for."

"Depends what will it be?"

"I need you not to leave your son side."

"What I have a son!**?** That's doesn't make sense how can I have a son I didn't have sexes with any…"Buffy stop in mid-sentence knowing who the farther is.

"That's right he's the son of Angel and Buffy He spent seventeen years in Hell he went to Earth once when he was eight he stayed there for a year and just escape right know."

"What does he look like?"

"He have black hair, green eyes, black shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and wearing a black leather coat with golden stripes in both arms and in the right arm there is a small golden amulet with and eagle caring a scythe attached to the coat. His name is Liam. But demons and vampires know him as Liam Black death an SS class criminal in Hell half Vampire and half Slayer the only one rebilling the forces of Hell. "

"Whoa he sounds tough so when I get to see him?"

"Sooner than you think look I didn't came here for small talk I came for you two fix's things up I may have raise him but he needs his real farther and mother can you do that for him even he tries to push you away. "

"Yes but did he ever made a friend when he visit earth."

"Yes a girl name Faith you see her soon enough this is my stop. When the flash of light came Ark disappears."

"Wait. Buffy said as it was to late Who does he do that?"

While Buffy went to her stop she start relies she had a son. She had several question like how he going to react? How was he born without her knowing? How can he be half vampire and slayer? More impartially what she going to do? Does he hate her for not being with him not mention he only have a one year childhood our does he blame her. Then she went home visit her mother and went to her room started packing. When she finishes packing she saw Joyce with a hammer putting a Nigerian mask. "Mom" Buffy said. As Joyce was surprised and accidently made a hole in the wall.

"Buffy, um." Joyce said turning around to see her daughter.

"Sorry." Buffy said for apologizing for the hole of the wall.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it; I guess I just got use to all the quiet while you were gone. But it's no problem. Aw. Look I got a mask it's Nigerian, we got very amazing shift mint at the gallery, I uh thought I hang a few pieces in here cheers up the room "Joyce said as she was holding the hammer and place the Nigerian mask hanging at the wall.

"It's angry at the room, mom it wants the room to suffer." Buffy said in a joking tone but plane as well.

"You have don't like art that much. You're going out." Joyce said looking at buffy light blue coat.

"Oh. Uh. Well if, it's okay, I, uh. I like to see Willow and Xander. "Buffy said a little nervous.

"Well there be slaying?" Joyce asks Buffy.

"Only they give me lip."

"Uh can I make you a sandwich before you go? If you going you must be starving."

"Well I was until you make a four score snack."

"Well then uh. What if I drive you. They can be any were." Joyce said as she about to get her keys.

"Mom if you don't want me to go, just say so."

"No, No, I just want to put this whole thing behind us, get back to normal. You go, have a good time."

"Okay." Buffy said unease as she leaves. While she was walking to the Bronze she heard something at the alley she saw a guy back wearing blackish coat with green pants and also have black hair. Buffy was following him until she step on a can then the guy turn around and it was Xander with a green shirt and wearing a big white cross about stake Buffy until Buffy grap the stake away from him.

"Didn't any one warn you about playing with pointing sticks it's all fun and games until somebody lose an eye." Buffy said to Xander pushing him backwards.

"You shouldn't sneak up people like that." Xander said a little nervous as he was catching his breath. "Jeez Buff." Xander said as a vampire burst out from a wall as he push Buffy and Xander away from each other. The vampire was grabbing on Xander then Buffy kick the vampire at the stomach and fell down on a pile of garbage.

"Come in night Hawk, everything okay." Cordiela said at Xander walkie-talkie.

"Night Hawk." Buffy said in a surprise tone. Me while the vampire got up and pushes Xander aside and throws Buffy at the fence. Then Xander was about to go after the vampire but got hit in the face felling down at the floor. Then the Vampire tries to punch Buffy but she blocks two times then they were at a dead lock. Later Willow, Oz, and Cordelia came out about to help Buffy. Cordelia and Willow hold the vampire to the wall Oz was about to stake him but the vampire kick him at the hip as he fell down at the floor with Xander. Then Vampire pushes Cordelia towards Buffy and throws Willow towards Oz and Xander.

"Hey Buffy." Cordelia said in a cheer tone as Buffy push her away and fell towards Xander, Willow, and Oz. Then the vampire was about to come towards Buffy until she grab a stake and stake him turning him to ash. The entire Scooby gang looks at shock at Buffy return.

"Hey guys". Buffy said to the gang. Later as Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander went to Giles place standing at the front door.

"What if he's mad" Buffy said having second thoughts about this.

"Mad, just because you ran away abandon your post ditching your friends and your mom and may him lay awake worrying about you." Maybe we should wait out here. Xander said sarcastically.

Then Buffy take a deep breath and knock at Giles door. Giles open the door and saw Buffy at front at the door with a shock look at his face.

"Check it out. The watcher back at the clock and just when you thinking about switching carrier change maybe be a looker or a seer" Xander said trying to break the silent.

"Thank you Xander." Giles said paying no attention to Xander." Welcome home Buffy." Giles said to Buffy as he invited the gang in. While they were sitting at the living room.

"I got here a few hours ago then I went to see my mom first." Buffy said to Giles. Explaining what she did in L.A. as she went home minus the fact she didn't mention Ark or Liam.

"Well, yes of course. How did you find her?" Giles said to Buffy.

"Well I much pretty much remember the address." Buffy said to Giles.

"I'm ah, How things between you?" Giles said to Buffy in a mumbles way. As he notice the tea was ready. "Ah excuse me." Giles said as he went to the kitchen to turn of the stove.

"Hey, so you're not wanted for murder anymore." Oz said to Buffy.

"Good. That was such a drag." Buffy said still at a low cast attitude.

"So where ya?" Xander said trying to break the silence. "Did you go to Belgaum?"

"Why would I go to Belgaum?" Buffy ask as she cheer up a bit.

"I think the relevant question why you won't? Heh. Belgaum." Xander said in a joking tone and a disturb tone. As Buffy and Xander laugh. While Giles was at the kitchen getting tea ready with a smile on his face knowing Buffy is back and got everything back to normal well normal as it counts. Then Giles brought a tray of tea and put on the counter of the living room.

"Chou's up." Giles said as he takes a cup of tea.

"So were living at a boxes or what." Cordelia ask Buffy.

"Well it's a long story." Buffy said.

"So skip the heart worming stuff of kindly old people and saving the farm and get to the dirt" Xander said as he took a cookie.

"Perhaps Buffy should take time to ah just before we grill her on her summer activities." Giles said to Buffy as he poor his tea.

"What he said. "Buffy agreeing to Giles.

"Fare enough in fact you can leave the slaying to us, settle in got you cover" Xander said to Buffy.

"I see, you guys seem down with the slaying, all trick out with you walkie."

"Yeah, but the outfits suck. This whole Rambo thing is so over. I'mthinking more sporty, like Hilfiger maybe." Cordelia said to Buffy.

"Still we were getting good dusted nine out of ten." Willow said to Buffy

"Six's out of ten." Oz said as he whisper to her at the ear.

"Six's out of ten." Willow corrected herself.

"Whatever we were kicking undead ass." Xander said to Buffy.

"Well thank you, but I just want have a normal life school, slaying beside I'm begging to have some fun." Buffy said to the gang.

"Oh I would but I'm kind of tight up." Xander said as he holds Cordelia.

"You wish." Cordelia said as she pushes Xander.

"Will." Buffy asked.

"Hmm." Willow Hm.

"Oh come on friends don't let friends down." Buffy said to Willow.

"Okay well I have some school work that needs to be done. I can change my plans." Willow said.

"As for school Buffy, talk to principle Snyder before." Giles said as Buffy interrupted.

"On it. Mom is making an in appointment of his ugliness. I know she can break him. "Buffy said to Giles.

Later at the next morning Buffy and Joyce went to Principal Snyder office.

"Absolutely not under no circumstance." Snyder said disagreeing of Buffy transfer.

"But... you can't keep her out of school. You don't have the right." Joyce said to Snyder.

"I have not only the right, but also a nearly physical sensation of pleasure at the thought of keeping her out of school. I'd describe myself as tingly." Snyder said to Joyce.

"Buffy was clear of all those charges." Joyce said in a serious tone.

Yes, and while she may live up to the not-a-murderer requirement for enrollment, she is a troublemaker, destructive to school property and the occasional student. And her grade point average is enough to... I'm sorry, another tingle moment. "Snyder said to the two as he smile.

"I don't see how you can be so arrogant of a young girl of her entire future." Joyce said in a more serious and mad tone.

"I'm quite sure that a girl with the talents and abilities of Buffy will land on her feet. In fact, I noticed as I came in this morning that Hot Dog on a Stick is hiring. You will look so cute in that hat." Snyder said as he has a bigger grin on his face.

"Let's go mom." Buffy said as she about to leave.

"This isn't over. If I have to, I'll go all the way to the mayor." Joyce said as she left

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Snyder said as he took a peanut and eats it while he saw Buffy and Joyce left.

When Buffy and Joyce finish the meeting with Snyder they went to the car and they were heading an outside restraint.

"Don't worry Buffy if we can't get you back at Sunnydale you can go private school." Joyce said as she tries to cheer Buffy up.

"Private school? You mean, like jackets and kilts? You want me to get field hockey knees?" Buffy said in disbelief.

"It's not that bad." Joyce said trying to cheer Buffy up.

"What about home schooling? You know, it's not just for scary religious people anymore." Buffy said to her mom in a cheer up tone.

"We work something up okay. Say hello to Willow." Joyce said as she kisses Buffy at the cheek. As Buffy went to the espresso waiting for Willow to get some coffee but she didn't arrive and took a see at outside.

"Waiting for someone." Ark said as he seated right next to Buffy.

"What you doing here?" Buffy ask Ark.

"Me I just want to know what you going to do about Liam."

"I don't know yet." Buffy said as she looks down at the floor.

"Well think fast because he's coming sooner than you think."

"When?"

"Like I said sooner than you think well it's time for me to go."

"Wait about this girl Faith what her last names maybe I can find her and tell me about Liam if she remembers him."

"Her last name is Lehane and trust me she remembers him."

"How? They only spend time together for a year."

"That one year is both of their best life's they had together. There first time they fall in love the same love that is same of you and Angel. If it wasn't for her we would have died you see her sooner but you must confront the kid by your own. You owe him that much. Good bye Buffy." Ark said as he disappears at a bright flash light.

Later Buffy decide to go home thence there nothing else to do she was at the front door and stop when she saw a lady with a pink dress and blonde hair.

"Oh, my word you must be Buffy. Look at you aren't you a picture" Said the lady in a pink dress in a joyful tone.

"Thank you." Buffy said in a nice but a little disturb tone.

"Oh I'm, Pat from your mom book club I'm sure she mentions me."

"Actually …" Buffy said as she was interrupted by Pat.

"I took my self to look after your mother when you were; you now when you're away, well between you. Well I'm of I'm going to make empanada's for my Spanish class you should spend time with your mother". Pat said in a disturb tone as she left.

When Pat left Buffy went to the kitchen with her mother was reading a book.

"Pat wishes us quality time." Buffy said when she put her purse down and getting a glass of water.

"Oh I met her…"

"Book club." Buffy said as she interrupted her. "Got it."

"Oh before I forget Willow just call."

"Where was she?" Buffy ask.

"S-She got held up. But she said she try to call."

"Where their a message." Buffy said as she gets a cart of orange juice.

"No, but I have a thought What if I invited Willow and Mr. Giles and everybody over for dinner tomorrow night. Don't you think that would be nice?" Buffy was silent since there no answer to response.

"Since I sort of already did, I was hoping for a 'yes'."

"That be fun." Buffy said with a little smile.

"Great do me favor? Run down and get the company plates."

"Mom, Willow and everybody aren't company-plate people. They're normal-plate people."

"We never have guests for dinner. Indulge your mother?"

Buffy went to the basement to get the plates until she stumble a picture with Willow and Xander and herself she put the picture away about to get the plates until a dead cat fell down at her. Buffy grab a shovel went to the back yard with her mother and dig a grave for the dead cat.

"Next time, I get to pick the mother-daughter bonding activity." Buffy said trying to break the silence.

"Do you wanna' say something?"

"Like what?' Thanks for stopping by and dying'?"

"Like good by straight cat lost its way hope you find it." Joyce said give Buffy a stern look.

Later time pass it was 11:34 PM Buffy and Joyce went to sleep unknown to them the Nigerian mask eyes was glowing red causing the dead cat Buffy just dig up come out of the ground while Buffy was dreaming herself walking at the school hall way wearing a light blue green shirt and white pant she relies nobody was there she went to the library too see Giles but he wasn't there. She went to the school courtyard but nobody was there it was during middle of the day. She continues to walk as Angel come at to her.

"I thought they be here." Buffy said to Angel.

"They are." Angel said quietly." They waiting for you."

"Am I dreaming?"

"I'm probably the wrong person to ask."

"Better go."

"I'm afraid."

"You should be." Angel said as he disappears. Then Buffy saw a guy with black hair with green eyes look wearing a long leather coat with golden stripes at both arms and at the right arm there was a golden amulet that show an eagle caring a scythe he also have black combat boots and blue jeans that cover the black combat boots. Just by looking at him Buffy knows who he was.

"Liam." Buffy said.

"Well hears a shocker you know my name. Know what do we have some old mother and son bounding." Liam said as he walks towards Buffy.

"Liam I'm so sorry. I didn't…

"Didn't know what! That I exist hey don't worry about it I only have a one year child hood I said good bye to a only friend I fall in love and went back to Hell while I was grow up. Hmm I guess I know how dad feels. Heh like I care about him beside you guys didn't care about me. "

"You wrong we do care about you."

"Right so that having sexes with dad turning him evil and letting Lucifer take me when I was a in your whom well I guess this goodbye. Later mom thanks for the life." Liam said as he disappears with a white flash.

"Wait Liam don't go I'm sorry." Buffy said when she woke up hearing the sound of her alarm. Buffy went to the kitchen to the refrigerator orange juice while Joyce was talking at the phone with the superintendent.

"I've been on the phone with the superintendent of schools. At least he seems more reasonable than that nasty little horrid bigoted rodent man." Joyce said to Buffy as she mentions Snyder the horrid bigoted man.

"Mom." Buffy said in a tired tone.

"Any way I'm going to speak with him this afternoon, as for private schools accepts late admissions I wrote them down for you. Joyce said as Buffy close the refrigerator

"A girl's school? So now it's jackets, kilts, and no boys? Care to throw in a little foot-binding?"

"Buffy you made bad choices; you might have to live the consequences." Joyce said as the two had a quiet moment. "Nothing settle yet. It's not your fault you have a special circumstance. They should make allowances for you."

"Mom, I'm a Slayer. It's not like I need to ride a little bus to school."

"I mean couldn't you tell people like Principal Snyder or the police I would think they would be happy to have a... a superhero. Is that the right word? I mean, it's not offensive, is it?" Joyce said as she opens the door as she gasp seeing the dead they dig up for. The two called Giles to catch the cat.

"Welcome to the Hellmouth petting zoo." Buffy said to Giles as she pointed to her mom bedroom as Giles was getting the cat under Joyce bed.

"Ah the stench." Giles complain as he was holding the dead cat.

"You know, I wanted forest pine or April fresh, but Mom wanted dead cat." Buffy said to Giles as he was putting the dead cat at the cage.

"Um. I better get this to the library for exact origin. Giles said as he looking at Joyce. It's striking Nigerian. Giles said completing at the Nigerian mask.

"Yes I have this wonderful dealer in ancient artifacts. Joyce said as Buffy interrupt her.

"You know, I love art talk as much as the next very dull person, but we have work to do, Giles. Research mode." Buffy said to Giles.

Should you stay with your mother Buffy? You must have…Giles said as interrupt her.

"Please no it's fine she can go with you." Joyce said to Giles.

"Actually she can't. Um you not aloud at school properties. I'm sorry I call as soon I know something. Giles said as he mumbles.

"I see you tonight." Joyce said to Giles.

"Yes tonight." Giles said as he left.

Giles left the house and went to the school library as Oz was looking at the cat.

"It looks dead. It smells dead. Yet it's moving around. That's interesting." Oz said to the gang.

"Nice pet, Giles. Don't you like anything regular? Golf, USA Today, or anything?" Cordelia said to Giles.

"I'm trying to find out how and why it rose from the grave. It's not as if I'm going to take it home and offer it a saucer of warm milk." Giles said to the gang.

"Well, I like it. I think you should call it Patches." Oz said staring at the cat.

"What about Buffy welcome home dinner tonight? I tell her mom I help out stuff. Willow said to Giles.

"I'm the dip." Cordelia said as it was quiet for a second.

"Uh, you gotta' admire the purity of it." Xander said.

"What? Onion dip. Stirring, not cooking. It's what I bring." Cordelia said.

"We should figure out this is I mean is a gathering or a shin gig or a hootenanny. Oz said.

"What's the difference?" Cordelia ask

"Well, a gathering is brie, mellow song stylings. Shindig: dip, less mellow song stylings, perhaps a large amount of malt beverage. And hootenanny: well, it's chock full of hoot, just a little bit of nanny." Oz said.

"Well, I hate brie." Xander said.

""I know. It smells like Giles' cat." Cordelia agreeing with Xander.

"It's not my -!" Giles said.

"And what'll we talk about at a gathering anyway? 'So, Buffy, did you meet any nice pimps on your travels? And, oh, by the by, thanks for ruining our lives for the past three months." Xander said in sarcastic tone.

"Xander." Willow said.

"She doesn't want to talk about it; we don't want to talk about it, so why don't we just shut up and dance?" Xander said to the gang.

"Well Buffy did say she want to lose in up hey you want to have some kid time are you guys rehearsing we won't you play the party." Willow said to Oz.

"Yeah, I think I could supply some dingo action." Oz agreeing.

"Well I'm not sure shin-dig." Giles mumble.

"Hoot-nanny." Oz said.

"Hoot-nanny is really order of day, maybe something more interment, Buffy just got home." Giles said as he mumbles a bit.

"All the more reason to feel welcome and a big party is welcome Buffy. Willow said as Xander pat on Giles back.

"Okay one vote for the old guy for a smelly cheese night and how many votes for actual fun." Xander said as everyone raise their hands up except Giles.

"Haven't your way, I'm just glad to have her home, I just hope everything get back to normal." Giles said as he turns the pages of his book not knowing there was information about the Nigerian mask on that page.

Time pass it was night Buffy was wearing a pink dress while she was putting fork, spoons, and knife at the dining table she heard the doorbell rang Buffy open the door and saw Pat holding a plastic boxes full of empanadas.

"Hey there you are not thinking flight and fancying well Joyce said there was room for one more so forget facial night let's party. I brought empanadas." Pat said as she give Buffy the empanadas.

"Do you want to see my mom?" Buffy ask.

"Please-." Pat said.

"MOM!" Buffy yelled.

"Oh Pat, good, Buffy hope you don't mind. Hi. Joyce said as both Pat and Joyce kiss each other at the cheek. Me while the doorbell rang and some guy came from the door.

"Hey Buffy. So where do you want for the band to set up" The guy said.

"The band?" Buffy said as more people show up. Just like that there was a party Oz was playing in his band and every one was dancing, drinking or eating while Joyce and Pat where at the kitchen.

"Hey." Buffy said to Willow.

"Hey."

"This is large" Buffy said about the party.

"You like."

"Yeah it's great I was hoping b there be us."

"Sorry what?" Willow said as she couldn't hear.

"This amazing I was hoping it was just being us you know the gang!" Buffy said as Willow signal her she couldn't hear her. Then Buffy left but come back signal Willow com with her.

"Is everything okay?" Buffy ask Willow. "You seem to be avoiding me in a one and one sense"

"What? This isn't avoiding. See hear you are and hear I am"

"So where cool?"

"Way. With the party. Just our way glad have you back."

"Right." Buffy said in a fake smile.

"Okay. Good."

Me while the party was still going on the Nigerian mask eyes was glowing red calling out at the people who died. Buffy was walking right pass Xander and Cordelia making out.

"Hey Buff how you doing?" Xander ask.

"I'm just taking a break of this wacky fun." Buffy said as Cordelia kissing Xander neck.

"Some kind of party, huh? I guess a lot of people are glad to have you back."

"It seems like people I didn't even know missed me." Buffy said as she was silent for a second. "Did Giles said he's going to be late?"

"He was library man last time I check he be here I mean, it's great to have the Buffster back. Isn't it?" Xander said as he signal Cordelia

"Totally! Except you were kind of turning me on with that whole boy Slayer look." Cordelia said.

"Was I now?"

"You bet, Nighthawk." Cordelia said as she and Xander star making out again.

"Well I just am going know. Oh God" Buffy said of the horror seeing Xander and Cordelia making out. Me while Buffy overheard a guy conversation

"Hey what's this party for?" Said the guy.

"Some chick went to rehab." Said the other guy. As Buffy was heading to the kitchen me while Joyce and Pat was a conversation with some wine.

"So how you holding up Joyce. Really." Pat said to Joyce.

"Really. I'm I don't know. When Buffy was gone all I think of getting home. Just know I put my arms around her and tell how I feel everything be okay."

"But."

"Having Buffy home I thought everything well be better but in some ways it's almost worse." Joyce said unknown to her Buffy was their hearing the conversation left to her room and started packing unknown to her there was army of zombies coming their way. Me while at the library Giles was with the cat searching up about the dead cat.

"Oh Lord." Giles said as he was holding a book found out about the Nigerian mask. He went to his office put his glasses down with a certain fear on his face as he pick up the phone and called Buffy.

"Party Villa. Can I rock you?" Said the guest.

"I need to speak to Buffy! Now!" Giles said to the guest in the other line of the phone.

"Bunny? Hey that guy about to do a shot." Said the party guest couldn't hear because of the noise.

"Buffy!" Giles said.

"Hey I need to talk to buddy. Sorry not hear. You got the wrong number" Said the guest as he hung up the phone.

"Hello." Giles said. As he left the library with a quick pace. While Buffy was packing.

"You're leaving again? What, you just stopped by for your lint brush and now you're ready to go?" Willow said as she enters Buffy room.

"It's not like everyone would mind."

"Oh no, have a great time. Oh, oh, and don't forget to not write."

"Why are you attacking me? I'm trying."

"Wow, and it looks so much like giving up."

"I'm just trying to make things easier."

"For who?"

"You guys were doing fine without me."

"We were doing the best we could. It's not like we have a choice in the matter."

"Sorry I have to leave." Buffy sacristy said. "You don't know what I was going through."

"I like to."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well, maybe I don't need to understand. Maybe I... I just need you to talk to me."

"How could I talk to you when you were avoiding me?"

"This isn't easy, Buffy! I know you're going through stuff, but... so am I."

"I know that you were worried about me, but..."

"No! I don't just mean that. I mean my life! You know? I, um... I'm having all sorts of... I'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a werewolf, a-and I'm studying witchcraft and killing vampires, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this scary life stuff. And you were my best friend." Willow said as the two girls almost about to cry.

"I have a son." Buffy said to Willow.

"What how?"

"I found out when I met this guy Ark he told me about Liam how he existed and he was taking away from me when the biggest bad in the universe when he was in me lost his child hood the only friend he had was girl name by Faith and was force to leave her to go back to Hell. How can I face him what I did to him God! He might hate me what I did to him and know I going to see him I don't I can face him."

"May be he doesn't hate you may be he just won't to talk." Willow said to Buffy.

Me while Giles was at his car driving to the Summer house."

"Unbelievable." Do you like my mask? Isn't it pretty? It raises the dead!' Americans." Giles said as run down some one. "My God. Are you alright." Giles said as he got out checking the guy. "Are you hurt?" Giles asked as he helps the guy out. When Giles help the guy out he found he was a zombie he grab on Giles neck while Giles saw an army of zombies. Me while Buffy and Willow were having a discussion.

"You have no idea how much I miss you. Everyone. I want to call every day" Buffy said to Willow trying to fight her tears.

"It doesn't matter Buffy you didn't..." Willow said as Joyce comes in and interrupts Willow.

"Buffy, what is this? This some of kind of joke? "Joyce said to Buffy as she was looking at the suitcase fell with Buffy clothe.

"Mom can you…" Buffy said to Joyce.

"No I can just! Buffy what is this?" Joyce asks Buffy.

"She was running away again." Willow said to Joyce.

"No I wasn't. I'm not sure…" Buffy said as Joyce interrupts her.

"Well I you better get your and explain right away, if you think take of any time you feel like…" Joyce said as Buffy interrupt her.

"Stop it please! I don't know what I'm doing!" Buffy said as she went down stairs as Joyce and Willow followed.

"Don't you dare leave this house young lady." Joyce said to Buffy.

"Okay that's it you and I are going to have a talk." Joyce said as she stop Buffy from a middle of a party.

"You know what? I don't care. I don't care what your friends think of me or you for that matter, because you put me through the ringer, Buffy. I mean it. And I've had Schnapps. Do you have any idea what it been like." Joyce said as Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia appear as everyone gotten quiet.

"Mom please this isn't…"

"You can't imagine months of not knowing. Not knowing whether you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere or, I don't know, living it up...

"But you told me! You're the one who said I should go. You said if I leave this house, don't come back. You found out who I really was, and you couldn't deal. Don't you remember?" Buffy said to Joyce as some of the guests were leaving.

"Buffy, you didn't give me time. You just dumped this thing on me and you expected me to get it. Well, guess what? Mom's not perfect, okay? I handled it badly. But that doesn't give you the right to punish me by running away."

"Punish you? I didn't do this to punish you."

"Well, you did. You should've seen what you put her through." Xander said as he support Buffy mom.

"Great. Thanks. Anybody else want to weigh in here? How about you by the dip?" Joyce said to Jonathan as he was getting a chip of dip.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Jonathan said.

"You know, maybe you don't want to hear it, Buffy, but taking off like you did was incredibly selfish and stupid." Xander angrily said to Buffy.

"Okay! Okay. I screwed up. I know this. But you have no idea! You have, you have no idea what happened to me or what I was feeling!" Buffy said to Xander.

"Did you even try talking to anybody?" Buffy said.

"There was nothing that anybody could do. Okay? I just had to deal with this on my own."

"Yeah, and you see how well that one worked out. You can't just bury stuff, Buffy. It'll come right back up to get you." Xander said to Buffy.

Me while Giles was being hassle by zombies he bush the zombie that got him by the neck went to his car and relies he left his keys outside. "Oh, good show, Giles." Giles said to himself as hot wire his own car while a zombie punches the window of the driver seat. "Like riding a bloody bicycle!" Giles said as zombies got hold of him while he start the car and drive away. Me while back to the party.

"As if I even could've gone to you, Xander. You made your feelings about Angel and I perfectly clear." Buffy said to Xander.

"Look. I'm sorry that your honey was a demon, but most girls don't hop a Greyhound over boy troubles." Xander said to Buffy.

"Time out, Xander. Put yourself in Buffy's shoes for just a minute. Okay? I'm Buffy, freak of nature, right? Naturally I pick a freak for a boyfriend, and then he turns into Mr. Killing Spree, which is pretty much my fault... Cordelia said to Xander.

"Cordy! Get out of my shoes." Buffy said to Cordelia.

"I'm just trying to help, Buffy." Cordelia said to Buffy.

"Buffy, you never..." Willow said as Buffy interrupt her

"Let her finish! You at least owe her that." Xander said defending Willow.

"God, Xander, do you think you could at least stick to annoying me on your own behalf?" Buffy said to Xander.

"Fine. You stop acting like an idiot, I'll stop annoying you." Xander said to Buffy.

"Oh, you wanna' talk acting like an idiot, Nighthawk?" Buffy said to Xander.

"Okay. I'm gonna step in now, being Referee Guy." Oz said as he stops Buffy and Xander going close to each other.

"No, let them go, Oz. Talking about it isn't helping. We might as well try some violence. I was being sarcastic." Willow said as a Zombie come out of the window. "I was being sarcastic!" causing havoc

"Xander here." Buffy said as she tosses Xander a bat.

"I got your back Buff." Xander said as he and Cordelia went to the kitchen. As Buffy was fighting a zombie while Joyce was watching the fight as the party guest was holding the door and windows down. While Buffy punch the zombie twice and Joyce hit the zombie with a vase then Buffy sweep the zombie at the feet.

"Are these vampires?" Joyce asks Buffy.

"Uh, I don't think so." Buffy said.

"Buffy, heads up!" Willow said as she passes Buffy a stake as Buffy put the stake at the zombie heart but didn't turn to ash.

"No, not vampires." Buffy said.

Me while Xander and Cordelia where at the kitchen fighting of zombies. While Pat was hiding at the back of the kitchen away from the zombies.

"Man, this sucker wobbles, but he won't fall down!" Xander said as he hit the zombie and fall down.

"We got to get them outside." Buffy said as Oz and one of the guests pushes the zombie outside of the door then Buffy, Joyce, Oz, Willow, and the guest hold the door down.

"We need some help out here." Buffy said to Xander and Cordelia. As they were holding a zombie down.

"I got it you go help Buffy." Xander said to Cordelia. As Cordelia help hold down the door but a zombie break through the door and grab Oz as Buffy, Willow, Joyce, and Xander went upstairs and saw Pat unconscious at the floor as Buffy, Joyce, and Willow help her up and put her in Joyce room lock the door so no zombies can come. Me while Cordelia help Oz get up and went to the closet. Then Buffy and Xander was holding down the door while Joyce and Willow were checking out Pat pulse placing her at the bed.

"She's." Joyce said.

"Oh God she's dead." Willow said as the zombie break the door set Xander flying to the wall the result the Nigerian mask fell down the wall. Then Xander got up and help Willow and Joyce helping Buffy hold the door down by one zombie.

"What do we do if they get in?" Joyce said.

"I kind of think we die!" Xander said to Joyce. Me while Oz and Cordelia where hiding at the closet with the lights of.

"I don't hear anything. Should we check" Cordelia said to Oz.

"Huh, let's go for it." Oz said as he and Cordelia left the closet the closet as they both getting a pitch fork they were walking until they saw Giles they both scream then Cordelia put the pitch fork right close to Giles neck.

"Cordelia, it's me! It's me!" Giles said to Cordelia while holding the pitch fork.

"How do we know it's really you and not zombie Giles?" Cordelia said to Giles.

"Cordelia, do stop being tiresome." Giles said to Cordelia.

"It's him." Cordelia said as she put her pitch fork down.

"I think the dead man's party's moved upstairs." Oz said to the two.

"Make sense, there a mask of Ovu Moban the mask holds the power to raise the dead. I don't think we can get pass them" Giles said as they hide down the stair.

"Well, what happens if they get the mask?" Oz asks Giles.

"If one of them puts it on, they become the demon incarnate." Giles said.

"Worse than a zombie." Cordelia said.

"Yes, worse." Giles said.

Me while back upstairs the the zombie got through the room trying to get The Mask of Ovu Mobani while fighting Buffy, Xander, and Willow. While Joyce was standing at the corner of her bed room she saw Pat standing up.

"Oh, God we thought you were…" Joyce said as Pat thrown her by the bed getting The Mask of Ovu Mobani she reaches and it put the mask on while zombie trying to get the mask own was screaming seeing that someone got the mask on before for him.

"Generally speaking, when scary things get scared, not good." Xander said to Joyce.

"**I live you die."** The Ovu Mobani said in Pat body about to attack Willow then Buffy was about to attack the Ovu Mobani but she saw the gem that was in Pat eyes and got a big flash of light the light was so powerful it stun Buffy letting Ovu Mobian het her send her flying to the bedroom door.

"Willow don't look." Buffy said to Willow.

But Willow did she was stun of the Ovu Mobani flash the thing came up to her about to crack her neck. But Buffy grab on the Ovu Mobani fell down out the window. Eighteen minutes ago at Sunnydale Park a red portal open what came out was Liam.

"…I made it been seventeen years but…I got out." When Liam said that he fell down to the ground as he started to have a flash back of the good time he had on Earth.

Boston Park it was the first time I met my best friend her name was Faith. It was sunny at the park a boy was sleeping down the tree the boy look like have black hair wearing a blue jeans, grey shirt with black stripes and an eagle to his heart is with it been an hour the boy fall asleep. The boy woke when a girl came up to him she had Dark hair and brown eyes Doe eyes was wearing a blue shirt, blue shorts, and wearing white sneakers she was holding a baseball she came up to me with a nervous look.

"Hi…I'm Faith what's your name. "The girl name by Faith said in a nervous tone.

"…I'm Liam is there something you need for me." I asked a little nervous not to suspect to wake up by a cute seven year girl.

"I was just wondering if you want play catch with me that's all."

"Thanks but no thanks I just want spent time alone."

"Oh all alright." Faith said in a disappointed tone. While Faith said that she decide to leave the park until three bullies came up to her they were ten years old and they always pick on the seven year old at the claiming that is there place and no kids under 10 should be here.

"Hey baby what you here doing here." The first Bully said

Faith know what was going to happen she was about to run until two bullies push her to the ground and gut cut in her cheek.

"Just leave me alone." Said Faith with a scared look.

"Sorry little girl you know the rules no going to the park until your ten know you have to pay the debt." Said the second bully about to hit Faith in the face. Faith was about to close her eyes waiting for the hit until she relies nothing hit her she open her eyes and saw Liam holding the bully fist with one hand pushing the bully back.

"Hey what the Hell man!" The Third bully said.

"Leave this girl alone and I promise I won't beat the shit out of you." Liam said to the bully's.

"Well what do you know another baby cream him!" Said the second bully. As the bully said that all three of them attack Liam. Liam dodge there attack without breaking a sweat , Liam Punch the first bully face leaving him down to the ground with a nose bleed then the first bully was about was about punch Liam in the face but missed then Liam give him a roundhouse kick in the face and a punch in the stomach. When the second bully saw that he was so afraid he pie in his pants.

"Okay man you win just please don't beat me up." The bully beg.

"Never pick on this girl or anyone ever again you got that and take the trash with you." Liam said to the scared bully.

"Let's get out of here this guy is a freak." The bullies said at the same time.

When the bullies left I walk to the girl name Faith.

"Hey are you alright." Liam asked

"Yeah thank you for saving me."

"Hey don't mention about, you got hurt here let me take of that." When Liam said that he uses one of his powers to heal the girl cheek without her knowing (I explain about Liam power in the next chapter).

"You think you can play ball with me know please." Faith begged.

"Alright fine you win." Liam said as he smiles a little.

"Those were good days even it was just one year that was happiest day of my life." Liam said to himself from the present.

Back to the present.

When Liam got up he relies he was in Sunnydale Park and found a guitar case with a letter on it

Listen Liam I want you go to Buffy house you know where she is she need your help listen kid you should real talk about she know you exist just give her a chance buy the way I found your old guitar you lost in Quor'toth take care of yourself Liam pleas just talk to her I know you don't hate deep down you love her.

"Fine ark you win I tell her how I feel."

While Liam went to the front door he relies this place was mess and sense something wrong he took out his cross and turn into a Scythe he went to the back yard and saw a old hag with a pink dress.

"Buffy." Oz said.

"Hey old hag." Liam said.

The old hag saw Liam about use her mask powers to make that flash of light before she could do that Liam stap her in the emerald eyes of the end of his scythe she disappear with rest of the zombies .

Liam is that you. Buffy said

"Yeah it's me I want to say something to you I been in Hell for seventeen years, I only went to earth once when I was seven for one year and said good bye to my best friend when I left I lost my virginity by a vampire, I destroy countless Hell Dimension and freeing good souls that never supposed to be in Hell. And I…III...I. God dam it." Liam cried knelling down the floor.

"ShShSh. It all right I'm here for now you don't have to be alone anymore." Buffy said while hugging Liam

"Hey what going on and who is he." Xander said in a jealous tone.

"He's Buffy Son." Willow said.

"What!" Xander said.

"Liam I won't you to come with me I won't you to meet some friends of mine." Buffy said.

"Alright." Liam said wiping the last of his tear. When they entered the house Buffy Introduce me to me to her friend and her mom.

Liam I want you to meet Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Joyce Summers my mom you can stay in my room if you want.

Yeah sure.

When I went to Buffy room I the flour get some sleep.

Later that night when Buffy explains that Liam is her son who just got out of Hell. While Liam falls asleep Buffy woke him up.

"Hi." Buffy said a little nervous. "Me and my friends just finish cleaning up and about to have empanada's I was wondering if you like to come down stairs and have some." Liam was awake he was just silent looking at the celling with an emotion less face. "Okay then." Buffy said about to leave.

"How do you know I be here?" Liam asks Buffy.

"A guy name by Ark."

"So he told to you didn't he."

"Yeah." Buffy said as she came right next to Liam.

"Do you know what is like never knowing your family or they never now you existed, barley have a child hood, being born as half vampire and slayer always have to fight to survive in Hell believing that was the universe is nothing but a cruel and dark or that your first memory was the devil himself." Liam said as he started crying with Buffy a shock look. "That's right my first memory was Lucifer himself I remember he had dark red eyes and blue hair he throw me at the darkest part of Hell if wasn't my Master Ark I would have died already for some reason I can put myself to hate you I guess my master was right all along." Liam said as Buffy hug him crying with him.

"Please give me one more chance. I'm too late for you when your where young but let me know about my son please." Buffy beg.

"Alright fine. I try." Liam said as he stops crying.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she stops crying.

When Buffy and Liam stop crying they left the room saw Joyce, Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Giles where at the door listening on the conversation having tears on their eyes. They saw Liam and Buffy out of the room trying to control themselves.

"Hi guys I'm Liam nice to meet you." Liam said to the Scooby gang.

"Hi I'm Joyce your grandmother and your poor thing." Joyce said as she was crying and hugging Liam.

"Hello I'm Willow. Come here." Willow said as she was crying and give Liam a hug.

"Hello I'm Cordelia and give your aunt a hug." Cordelia said as she cry and give Liam a hug.

"Well look here we all have a big family moment I'm Xander and come here to your uncle." Xander said as he hugs Liam while he was crying.

"Sup I'm Oz and here I come." Oz said as he cry and give Liam a hug.

"Well know nice to meet you Liam I'm Rupert Giles and…" Giles didn't finish his sentence he hugs Liam to as he cry two as well.

"Do they all ways do this?" Liam asks Buffy.

"Yeah, sometimes." Buffy said as there was tear on her face as she hugs Liam with a smile.

Next morning Liam, Buffy, and Willow were at the espresso having coffee

"I mean, I'm not a full-fledged witch. That takes years. I just did a couple pagan blessings, and a... teeny glamour to hide a zit." Willow said starting the conversation.

"I now some few magic myself I can help you if you want to." Liam said to Willow.

"Really you know magic that is so cool I need some few spells I have problem with…Okay stop of being dork." Willow said to herself.

"Doesn't scare you." Buffy ask Willow.

"It has, I tried to communicate with the spirit world, and I so wasn't ready for that. It's like being pulled apart inside. Plus I blew the power for our whole block. Big scare." Willow said to Buffy.

"I wish I could've been there with you." Buffy said to Willow.

"Me too I'm kind of freak out." Willow said to Buffy.

"I'm really am sorry." Buffy said to Willow.

"It's okay I understand you having to bail. I can forgive that. Hmm I have to make some due when you going through and be a grown up about it." Willow said to Buffy.

"You're really enjoying this whole moral superiority thing, aren't you?" Buffy said to Willow.

"It's like a drug!" Willow said.

"Fine okay I'm the bad. I can take my lumps... for a while." Buffy said.

"All right. I'll stop giving you a hard time... runaway." Willow said to Buffy.

"Will!"

"I'm sorry... quitter."

"Whiner."

"Bailer."

"Harpy."

"Delinquent."

"Tramp."

"Bad seed."

"Witch."

"Freak!"

"Self-center skanks." Liam said as they stop as they all started to laugh.

Now moving on the next stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting an old friend Faith, hope, & Trick **

It was middle of a school day Willow and Oz was right front of the Willow was taking a deep breath releasing they can leave school grounds

"I'm Giddy." Willow said in a nervous but joyful tone.

"Oh I like you Giddy always have. " Oz said in a calm way.

"It's the freedom as seniors we can go of campus out for lunch it's no longer cutting it's legal I can't accept wow it also a big step forward a senior moment it's needs to be savior you can just rush into it you know. Oh no I can't!" When Willow finish saying that Xander and Oz pull Willow arm force her to leave the campus.

"You can." Xander said.

"See you are." Oz said

"But no what they change the rule without telling! What if there lying waiting to a rest me and threw me detention my perfect record"

"Breath. Breath." Said Xander.

"Oh okay this is good." Willow said taking deep breath. "Hey were seniors hey I 'am walking here oh huh."

"Ah Buffy and Liam with food." Xander said seeing Liam and Buffy papering the picnic.

"Maybe we shouldn't to be couple around Buffy and especially Liam." Willow said.

"Oh because the guy she only like turn into vicious killer and have to be put down like a dog and not to mention she had an eighteen year old son she didn't know about who was rise in Hell for seventeen years." Cordelia said.

"Can she complex's issues or what." Xander said in a joking tone.

"Prepare to uncouple." Oz said before they met Liam and Buffy.

"Buffy band from campus but not from our hearts and Liam the new guy so how you settling in." Xander said as a nice but a joking tone.

"So far so good I already got a place of my own so I'm doing well I just clean up the place." Liam said.

"So what's for lunch?" Xander said.

"I'm just putting food together all thanks to Liam is the master chef." They all look at Liam with a big shock on the face thinking Liam was tough guy.

"Don't judge me." Liam said.

"So when did you two become Martha Stewart." Cordelia said.

"First of all Martha Stewart knows nothing about handcuffed shooter." Buffy said.

"I don't think she a slay either." Xander said.

"Oh I hear she can but doesn't like to." Oz said.

"Second of all way too much time in my hands since I got kicked out of school." Buffy said.

"I know they let you back in." Willow said.

"Do you have a meeting with Principal Snyder?" Xander said.

"We have a meeting tomorrow." Buffy said.

"Wait what do you mean when you said we?" Xander said.

"Turns out my master have me registered and know my new name. Is Liam Summers." Liam said in a downcast tone to that last sentence.

"Hey what's so bad be called Summer?" Buffy asks.

"First of all do I look like a summer person?" Liam said to Buffy.

"We can also call you…"Before Xander can finish that sentence Liam interrupted him.

"If you say lemons or lemonade I kick your ass!" Liam said to Xander.

"Okay I get it no nicknames." Xander said with worry look.

"Good." Liam said.

"Oh look its Scott Hope at eleven o'clock." Willow said to Buffy.

"Who's Scott?" Liam said.

"Scott is the guy who wants to ask Buffy to a date a year ago. So Buffy you going to ask him out." Willow said.

Before Buffy can answer the guy name by Scott approach us. He had brown hair and wearing, a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Buffy." Scott said while leaving.

"I think that went well." Willow said.

"He didn't try to slip our thought or anything. It's a progress. "Cordelia said.

"Hey did you do that half-smile thing." Willow said.

"Look I'm not going snare a relationship I just want to have a normal life and get to know my eighteen year old son." Buffy said.

"Oh no you going to ask him out I saw that I want to ask you out look." Liam said with a joking and a serious tone.

"Oh you want a date you little slut." Xander said laughing and eating at the same time than Buffy punch him in the arm. "Owe." Xander said admitting his pain while he's rubbing his arm.

"Yes date, Shop, hang out, go to school, and save the world of unspeakable demons. You know girl stuff." Buffy said.

"Well at least you have back up." Liam said in a relaxing tone.

"By the way so you half vampire and half slayer how does that work?" Xander asked.

"Well it's a little complicated but I tell the best why I can. Buffy is the decadent of the seven legendary slayers that was the time of Noah and the Ark. The legendary slayers were the first Slayer that existed. The First Slayer of the seven was Black Death unlike the slayers you know when a Slayer dies it powers doesn't go to another person until know. The only way to have the power of the true slayer is the decadent has to be female and to be chosen then get pregnant with another man then that child is the True Slayer and the reborn to start of the slayer bloodline they also stronger than any ordinary Slayer."

"Okay I think I'm getting now but how do you become half vampire? I thought vampires can't have kids." Xander asked.

"If the decadent of the seven legendary become Slayer have any sex's with a vampire with a soul and fall in love with him they are allowed to have children. That also give me twice the strength of a regular slayer plus a vampire I can also heal wounds with my blood and I also can take away blood but a different face."

"What kind of face?" Willow asked.

"I get red eyes and my teeth turn into fangs. It doesn't turn into a demon face like a regular vampire. I also I don't need drink blood to survive. But I did lost my Soul once when I was eleven thanks to a monster name The First Evil I did horrible things that one day it took may master to hold me down to put my soul back it's all thanks to this dam arm. Liam said as he was looking to his black glove with a golden demon wing in the middle of his hand but turns out it was part of his body."

"You lost your arm while you were eleven?" Xander said in a shock tone.

"Guy's I want to know more Liam about the next guy but it's time to go." Oz said looking at the time of his watch.

"Bye, later." They all said while leaving just leaving Liam and Buffy clean up the food.

"You lost your soul once?" Buffy ask Liam.

"Yeah. I did terrible things while I got out earth when I was eleven terrible unforgiving things, worth than any Vampire and demon can ever do. If it's alright with you can I talk about this later I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone just yet?"

"Sure." Buffy said as she now how much trouble is for Liam to talk about his past so she drops discussion.

The day was over it was middle of the night there was a limo heading out to the drive way of Burger King.

"Welcome to Burger King may I take your order?" Said the guy in the intercom.

"A diet soda. Medium." Said the guy with dark skin wearing a suit.

"That be eighty-nine cents in the window sir." The guy in the intercom said as limo went up to the window.

"Sunnydale. Town's got quaint. And the people? He called me sir. Don't you just miss that? I mean, admittedly, it's not a haven for the brothers, you know, strictly the Caucasian persuasion here in the Dale. But, you know, you just gotta stand up and salute their death rate. I ran a statistical analysis, and, hello darkness! It makes D.C. look like Mayberry, and ain't nobody saying boo about it." The man with suit to the man that sitting next to with hooves for hands and won hell of a scar at his face wearing a tunic.

"Where hear for one thing…" Said the guy with the scar.

"Kill the slayer. Yeah still. Big picture." The guy in the suit said as he gives the cash register a five dollar bill as the cash register gives him a soda.

"Have a nice night sir." The cash register said to the suit.

"Right back at yeah."

"The Slayer. I'm going to rip her spine from her body. Then I'm going to eat her heart and suck the marrow from her bones." Said the guy with the scar.

"Now I'm hungry." The guy in the suit said as he to his vampire face on and grabs the cash register suck the blood on him while the limo left the scene.

Me while Buffy was at her room sleeping as she was dreaming at the Bronze dancing with Angel as Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Liam was watching.

"I miss you." Buffy said to Angel as Buffy drop her ring they both look Angel grab the ring and looking at Buffy knowing what she put him in a Hell dimension knowing she kill him.

"I had to." Buffy said to Angel. As Angel was squeezing the ring until there was blood coming out of his hand

"I loved you." Angel quietly said with a hint of anger. As there was blood coming out of his shirt.

"Oh, God, Angel..."

"Go to hell! Angel shouted as Liam came right next to him. Heh. We did. Liam and Angel said in session. As their faces was burn up. Buffy wake up from the dream it was morning got up open her drawer and grab her Claudia ring that Angel give to her. She heard a knock.

"Sup can I come in?" Liam asks as he enters.

"Yeah sure." Buffy said as she keeps looking at the ring.

"What's that?" Liam asks about the ring that Buffy holding.

"Oh this was a ring that your farther gave me."

"What he like Angel? I try to find him but no such luck."

"He's nice very broody a great drawer, great cook, and have beautiful chocolate eyes. Actually he looks a lot like you but he looks older, different hair style, and doesn't have my green eyes and also you seem skinner then him."

"Hmm. Very funny you not looking no fat in here this is pure muscle plus being half vampire and slayer I only stop ageing when I reach my twenties and my her gets longer, doesn't get bald."

"Lucky you." Buffy giggle a bit she like knowing her son she still feel guilty about leaving her son at Hell

"Come on it's time to face the beast. You ready."

"I wish I don't have to go."

"Sooner we get this over with the sooner Snyder of our backs."

"If only now behave yourself as much Snyder is annoying. You still have to be nice to your elders."

"Like you." Liam jokingly said to Buffy.

"Don't make me ground you."

"Yeah right…" Liam said that as Buffy grab him by the ear."

"What was that?"

"Nothing ma'am." Liam nervously said.

"Call me mom." Buffy sternly said.

"What?" Liam said in a confuse tone in all in his life he never call anyone mom not even Kathy who he loved so much that was the one of the people who raised him.

"What you never…" Buffy stop at mid-sentence knowing that Liam never a mother in his life. Never had her in his life. "I'm sorry I forgot." Buffy that raised him. look at the floor

"Don't worry about it just get dress." Liam said as he was trying to change the mood. As he was about leave Buffy give him a kiss on the cheek. Liam just have confuse look.

"What? Sense I'm your mother. I'm going treat you like my son." Buffy said with a smile.

"Yeah. Sure." Liam said in uneasy tone. As he left Buffy room.

When Buffy finish getting dress

Liam, Buffy, and Joyce went to school having meeting with Principal Snyder.

"Here's your term of your reentry Missy take them or leave them. One if you pass every make up test you skip last year. Two if you provide in writing any one glowing recommendation from our facility who is not an English Librium. Three if you complete an interview of our school psychologist, you must conclude your violent ways, are under control." Snyder said walking to Buffy grabbing his knife away from her.

"I'm not sure I like your attitude Mr. Snyder; I spoke to the school board and according to them…  
"Before Joyce can finish her sentence Snyder interrupts her.

"I'm require educated a juvenile who is not in jail where she belongs, welcome back". Snyder said looking at the window.

"So let me get this straight this pretty much a stick up in your ass seeing we can go to school without causing any trouble since my cousin didn't do anything wrong I'm the new kid how is related to her who just pass the exam with flying colors, this must really eating up you inside." Liam said mocking Snyder.

"Mr. Summers I don't know how anyone could half an incredible score in their final exam accept that one is juvenile delinquent, You reek of trouble just by looking at you your worse than your cousin and I will break you."

"Well we just se about that well where done here so take care of yourself Snydie I see you tomorrow!" When Liam said that Buffy and Joyce was thinking how he got perfect score, while the three leaving Snyder office.

"I know what you two are thinking." Liam call them out.

"Yeah how did you sign up at school and got a perfect score?" Joyce asked in curiosity.

"Well turns out Ark made up my papers so I can sign up and the exam, I was home school by my aunt Kathy she's an incredible teacher and thanks to her I have the mine of a college professor." Liam said to the two.

"Okay so my grandson is a super genius, fantastic." Joyce said in a joyful tone.

Time pass it was night time. Willow and Oz were at the Bronze making out at the sofa they stop when Buffy came up to them with drinks.

"Don't let me interrupt." Buffy said as he set right next to them.

"Are you... is she glow-y?" Willow asked. Seeing Buffy in a bright mood.

"Yeah, I suspect happiness." Oz said seeing Buffy in a bright mood.

"I passed my English makeup exam, hangin' with my friends. Hello, my life, how I missed you." Buffy said in a cheerful tone as Scott Hope came up to them.

"Hi, Scott. What are you doing here?" Willow asks Scott.

"You told me if I came after eight, I could run into Buffy. Uh, I'm sorry, I'm a bad liar. It's not good for the soul, or the skin, actually, it makes me blotch." Scott said nervously. As Willow take sip of her drink.

"Hi, Scott." Buffy said.

"Don't you like this song?" Scott asks Buffy.

"Ah, yeah actually I do

"Well you like to…"

"Can't. Umm, I don't know. I. Thank you for asking their…"

"Okay, If you change your mind, you can mosey on over, and then if not, then you don't mosey." Scott said as he went to the dance floor.

"Great." Buffy said unease tone.

"Come on, Buffy. I mean, the guy is charm, and, and normal, which is what you wanted to get back to." Willow said to Buffy.

"Plus bonus points for the use of the word "mosey"." Oz said to Buffy.

"I don't think I'm ready." Buffy said to Oz and Buffy.

"What's stopping you?" Willow asks Buffy.

"Check out Slut-o-Rama and her Disco Dave. What was the last thing that guy danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?" Cordelia said as she came with Xander as talking about the girl with a dark hair and brown doe-eyes wearing leather pants and black shirt and the guy doing the disco. They were leaving but while they were leaving Buffy felt something as two left a vampire feeling.

"I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine." Buffy said as she was heading out.

"Hi." Scott said stopping Buffy.

"Hi." Buffy said unease. "Uh, no." Buffy said thinking that Scott thinking she was here to dance. "I have too.

"Sorry my bad."

"No it's mine. I have too go." Buffy said as she left Scott and head outside the Bronze with Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Willow. As they were looking for the girl and the guy.

"I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out." Cordelia said to the gang.

"Hey." The girl said the girl with dark hair. As the gang heard something bang.

"That's not what making out sounds like. Unless I'm doing it wrong." Willow said as the gang go check it out.

They saw the vampire about to bite the dark hair girl. But the girl grab him by the throat and punch him, she kick him at the face. She came up to the and said. "It's okay I got it your Buffy right." Before Buffy can answer the vampire came right behind her grab her and did a head but with the back of her head. "I'm Faith". Faith as he through the vampire to the wall.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town." Oz said as he watches the fight.

Faith kick the vampire at the leg and punches him at the grouch then she punches him at the face. Then she kicks him at the face and throws him to the ground. "Can I borrow that?" Faith asks. As she grabs Buffy stake from her hand and stake the vampire. "Thanks B couldn't done it without you." Faith said as she gives Buffy her stake back.

Me while Liam was at his place getting books for school going to clean up the place (P.S. if your curies were Liam is staying look like the same place Angel stayed from season 1 but it's not) when Liam finish packing up he put the guitar on the sofa and left to meet the gang.

Liam went to the street called out Despair (his living jet black electric motorcycle that can turn into a horse and a motor cycle.)

"What up buddy I haven't seen you for a long time?" Liam said to his jet black motor cycle. (P.S. I got the name Despair from Darksiders check it out.)

"Come on were going the Bronze." Liam said leaving his place and going to the Bronze while Liam was riding his motorcycle, a guy with dark skin wearing a suit stop him in the middle of the road Liam stop and get out of his motorcycle and take of his helmet.

"Can I help you?" Liam asks the man.

"I'm here to get you, a job you get great pay and you don't have to live in the ground any more, I'm Mr. Trick I heard you got a name in hell so you know that New York saying that you can make it here you can make it anywhere well same as Hell you make it in Hell you can sure as Hell make it in the Hellmouth So I figured you and I be partners so what you say?" Mr. Trick said with a grin in his face.

"What I say huh… well how about you get the hell out of my way, vampire and I promise I won't kill you. Liam said bringing out his scythe.

"Come on kid I promise you get pay very, very will we can send one hundred percent darkness in the world if you just said yes." Trick said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Last chance pal, the answer is no, I'm nobodies bitch!"

"Fine you win it's too bad we would make a great team oh 'well go get him guys." Trick said while leaving as ten vampires came out of nowhere.

"Vampires really come at least give me a challenge." When Liam finish talking all the vampires were in a circle about to attack Liam at same, when they attack in circle motion at the same time, Liam slash all their heads with one stroke. "That was way too easy." Liam said heading out to the Bronze.

Me while the gang was at the Bronze listening Faith story.

"Whole Summer was this giant heat wave so it's like 118 degrees, and I'm sleeping without a stitch on. And all of a sudden I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broken down and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden the cops pull up, and they arrested us both." Faith said telling their story.

"Wow! They should film that story and show it every Christmas." Xander said as he was getting a boner of the story.

"God I can eat a horse, Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" Faith said as she took a piece of brownie. As gang look at Buffy.

"Well... sometimes I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards."

"I get it! Not the horny thing, yuch!" Cordelia said seeing the realization but the two slayer thing. "There was one but Buffy died two minutes then Kendra died then Faith was called. That totally makes more sense than the Liam thing.

"Wait Liam." Faith said in a surprise tone.

"You know him?" Buffy asks.

"Depends does he wear a long leather jacket with golden stripes at both arms and at the right arm is an eagle caring a scythe have dark darker than mines and have cool green eyes?" Faith asks.

"Yeah wait you two now each other?" Xander ask Faith.

"Yeah back at elementary he was my best friend my only friend. Heh I even remember when we slept together." Faith smile looking back at the memory.

"Wait what!?" Buffy said in shock.

"Is what you think I was seven and he was eight and had our pajamas on and he was taking care of me when I was sick I know usually it's the parent job taking care of you when you sick but uh you now mom doesn't care and dad in jail. Well you now. So that makes you his mom." Faith said to Buffy.

"Well we just are spending time together getting to know one and another. Wait a minute you know each other when you two were kids. Who you know what he looks like now?"

"We meet at New year's eve he left and also he help me with Malice it's a long story a dead slayer you know the rest, hey did you now he's half slayer and vampire.

"Yeah we now we get it just little confusing. He also most wanted in Hell." Xander said to Faith

Me while outside the Bronze Liam was about to get inside

"Alright D you wait here and here's an apple since I know you love them."

Despair let motorcycle engine on saying thank you to Liam. Despair can understand any human language and is dead loyal to Liam; he's an electric that hasn't been made yet.

"No problem Despair just go get some rest okay." Liam said as he left

"Yes master." Despair said as the motorcycle roar.

"I thought I told you stop call me that were friends aren't we, just go get some rest alright okay." When Liam said that as he entered the Bronze. "Sup guys sorry I'm late I got little trouble with some vamp…" Liam stop in mid-sentence seeing old friends who had a black shirt, leather pants and a leather jacket had black hair and brown doe eyes.

"Faith." Liam said in shock.

"Liam." Faith said in a little surprise tone.

"Xander." Xander said trying to break the silence.

"Xander Sh." Cordelia said waiting about what about to happen.

"So Liam you most wanted in Hell huh." Faith said to Liam happy but sad look.

"Yeah, wait you guys told her about me." Liam Looking to the gang that I'm about kill you look.

"It wasn't us, it was Buffy." Xander said.

"I guess I should probably tell you first before tell her you went through for seventeen years but she already knows who you are and you help her with the Malice thing." Buffy said to Liam.

"Yeah you think, Wait how do you we know we know each other…" Liam stops in midsentence relies Ark told her. "The old man told you didn't he." Liam said just seeing the revelation.

"Yup." Buffy said.

"That son of a bitch." Liam said.

"So you want to talk." Faith said.

"Yeah sure." When Liam said that Liam and Faith go to the other side of the room sense is a private conversation. "So what you want to talk about?" Liam said as taking a seat of the sofa.

"What do you think they going to talk about?" Buffy ask.

"Hmm well child hood friends Liam was like a guardian angel to Faith when he left Hell. There's a good chance that they might make out that sofa over there. Xander said as he pointed the sofa to the corner that right next Liam and Faith. "Who come the good looking one get the hot girl first it was Angel now its Liam and Faith does anyone feel the justice around here?" Xander said as Cordelia slaps Xander in the head. "Ow!" Xander said as he rubs his head.

"That's strike one." Cordelia said coldly.

"I think it's nice Liam found a friend after what he been through." Willow said as she kept looking at Liam and Faith talking.

"Yeah two friends who kiss each other after facing a dead slayer." Cordelia said to the gang.

"Enough Liam and Faith are just good friends there nothing between them and the kiss was just heat of the moment or a thank you." Buffy said as she glares at Faith.

"I want a thank you." Xander mumble to himself than Buffy hit him in the arm. "Ow!" Xander said as he rubbing his arm. "Ow!" Xander said as Cordelia slap him in the head.

Now Liam and Faith were talking not unaware the Scooby gang were talking about them.

"We went through a lot of shit in our lives so if you were trap in Hell who did you help me with Malice?" Faith asks Liam.

"Alright fine I try to tell you the best why I can but I'm only going to say it once so pay attention." Liam said as he told them how he helps her with Malice.

"I was at a freezing Hell dimension a dimension I like to call frost bite in human nature you guys think there one Hell but there are multiple Hells like thousands I in that time I only destroy nighty-eight I was at to the Hell gate fighting demons on the way before I can continue a Hell gate is where you put innocent souls to be torture is also the heart of the Hell dimension if you destroy the Hell dimension all the innocent souls go free and sent to Heaven and have their mind wipe so they won't have to suffer all the torture and the bad they go to other Hell dimensions. Anyway back at topic I was running at the Hell gate killing demons I was about to reach the core but I stop when I saw a little girl with black hair brown doe eyes and olive skin looks she look like Greek origin by the mere sight of her know she was.

"Hello Liam." The little girl said.

"What do you want Alex?" Liam asks in a annoying tone.

"I'm not Alex, I'm Faith. I haven't seen for a long time. How you doing?" The girl so call Faith said in a joy tone.

"You're not Faith." Liam said in a disturb tone with a hit of anger.

"Why's that?"

"Because I know Faith I met her once in new years and the one you show me with her and that Kenny guy in bed. What you want Alex?" Liam said a little annoyed of Alexs games.

"I just want to ask you one question when you met Faith again during new year's you save from being rape gave each other a passionate kiss before saying good bye that's the time when you stop how you say it doing it with vampires."

"What's your point?" Liam said with a hit of anger.

"I'm asking who is The Fallen Demon in Hell that once was the greatest demon that destroys Atlantis serving Heaven sword even though you are doom to die here no matter how many sins you try to atone you were doom to die here and your soul well still remain here. Why do you fight?"

"That's none of your concern. Why you here?"

"I came here because Faith needs your help she can't do this without you she may be dating that drummer but she loves you even though she won't admit and knowing you. You love her to don't you."

"Listen first of your not Faith so stop telling yourself you are second of she's better with the psychic power drummer third of all what does she need help at." Liam said that as Alex smile hearing that last part.

"Right know Faith is at a trance thanks to that looking glass there using she's going to need a lot of help facing this threat." Alex said in a more serious tone.

"The threat that you cause." Liam said in a dark tone.

"So you heard that I was Malice."

"First time I saw you I sought you were my imagination that it was just a dream when I saw Faith with Kenny on bed that you were next to me."

"Yes I remember that well you wipe of her tear while she was sleeping that was kind of sweet for you." Alex said as she smiled remembering that thought.

"Any way lets go we have to help her."

"Alright give me your hand I bring to you at Faith mind are you ready." Alex said that as she presents her hand to Liam.

"Alright then let's go." Liam said as he grabs her hand but when he did there was a white flash. Then out of nowhere I was at South of Boston I haven't been here for a couple of years not sense I… Liam was interrupt by his thought when he saw Faith call out to him.

"Liam please tell me that you not just my fig meant of my imagination." Faith asks as she approaches Liam.

"It's me. Alex sent me to help you." Liam said that as there was a shock on her face.

"What's in it for you?" Faith said in a down cast tone.

"You get to live and have your will." Liam said to Faith

"You not lying you came all this way to help me." Faith said in a down cast tone as she looks at the ground. "Listen Liam I'm seeing someone…" Faith said as she looks at the ground.

"I know Alex show me who he was I saw him when you two where at bed."

"Wait she want!" Faith yelled loud enough to lose any one hearing.

"Yeah I know don't think of me of a stalker because she just teleport me right next to you guys I didn't know I would see you guys at bed." Liam said to Faith into an honest to God truth.

"So you okay with it?"

"Actually I'm happy that you find somebody in your life I just don't like that guy with his undead girlfriend." Liam said a little jealous tone. "But he makes you happy so if you happy I'm happy."

"Whoa thanks for that Liam so you ready?"

"Let's go." Liam said that as he and Faith where walking together they stop when they saw Mrs. Lehane.

"You." Faith said to her mother.

"Who were you expecting firecracker?" Mrs. Lehane said as she look like she was at her twenties she was wearing red spaghetti-strap halter and a black leather mini skirt. "Liam I haven't seen you for a long time so what you think sense you a bad ass dude and look like the ladies wants to due it with you so what you say leave the waste and spends time with a real woman." Mrs. Lehane said as she came close to Liam.

Liam step back. "I rather do it with a rat you old hag." Liam said coldly. "I hated you." Liam said in a darker tone. "Because of you and your upsets with guys and being alcoholic mother you ruin! Your daughter life she could have a better life she wouldn't be alone in this world but because of you and being with that guy Gable being what you are. All the crap Faith been through in her life she makes back on top so don't you dare call her waste! You understand me! Liam said that as Mrs. Lehane faded away.

"Whoa no one ever stand up for me before well you accept the time you safe me from being rape at New Year's Eve and the time we spent as kids." Faith smile at that last part.

"Yeah those were the good times." Liam smile at that thought. "Any let's get back to work." Liam said as he and Faith continue walking of the south side of Boston everything was the same nothing change still a broke down neighborhood we stop walking and head out to Faith house.

"It been a long time I been here and still nothing change." Liam said as he looks at the kitchen.

"Well biker guy move in and took over all thanks to the guy name Gable." Faith said in a dark tone

"Your mom's boyfriend?" Liam said in a disgust tone.

"Yeah long story before we go further Liam you never told who you where we been friend during our days in elementary and you never tell were you from."

"You want to know who I' am?" Liam asks.

"Yeah because I try to find you but your last name was Jackson a check it up and it was a fake why don't you let people who you were?" Faith asks curiosity.

"Fine my real name is Liam Summers son of Buffy another vampire slayer and a vampire name Angle and what I am? I'm half slayer and vampire I was sent to Hell to all thanks to Lucifer probably you know what he is?" Liam asks Faith without looking at her.

"You half vampire and slayer and you were sent to Hell when and why and how you half vampire and slayer?

"My mom. Buffy is the decadent of the seven legendary slayers that was the time of Noah and the Ark. The legendary slayers were the first Slayer that existed. The First Slayer of the seven was Black Death unlike the slayers you know when a Slayer dies it powers doesn't go to another person until know. The only way to have the power of the true slayer is the decadent has to be female and be chosen then get pregnant with another man then that child is the True Slayer and the reborn to start of the slayer bloodline they also stronger than any ordinary Slayer and If the decadent of the seven legendary become a slayer have any sex's with a vampire with soul and fall in love with him they are allowed to have children. That also give me twice the strength of a regular slayer plus a vampire I can also heal wounds with my blood and I also can take away blood but a different face. Liam said as he turns towards Faith. "And the reason Lucifer sent me to Hell is because he created my soul I spent rest of my life in that curses place I was taking away by my mom womb I was raise there and I well die there no matter how good I become which I seriously doubt but doesn't mean. I can't try." Liam said in brighter mood as he smiles towards Faith. "Come on lets go we can talk about my problem later right now this about you." Liam said as the two went to Faith room hearing noises when they went to her room there he was Kenny with his jet black hair that was spiked and wearing any kind of rock star clothes.

"Faith, Faith, Faith." Kenny said as he shakes his head in disappointment. "How could you ever think I was serious about you? I mean really." He said as he was laughing madly. "You're not bad for a groupie, but isn't it sad that I'd with a dead girl rather than with you?"

"You are a fool no the biggest fool I ever met." Liam said darkly.

"Come on man you got to a meant she's pathetic. Wait did you stop having sex's with vampires because you save her from being rape and your reward was she gave you a big kiss. So which one is the fool." Kenny said as he came close to Liam as he came closer Liam punch him at the stomach as Kenny was at both knees at the floor while holding his stomach.

"You are. You how have a dead girlfriend who you can't let go you rather chose her over that beautiful Doe eye slayer over there you are the biggest fool I ever met personally Faith is way out of your league and people well agree with me fake or not in a dream or not." Liam said as he grabs Kenny collar. "You better treat her right because you are lucky to have her." When Liam said that Kenny fade away.

"Thanks for that Liam." Faith said while she was blushing of Liam words.

"No problem." Liam said as the two continue further Faith room disappear there were at a hallway they continue walking they stop when they heard someone from the mirror it was Steve Faith Exs-boyfriend

"Psssssssssssssst I just wanna to tell you that I only gave you that stuff I lifted because you're not worth spending money on. You wanna know why? Cause you're trash, nothing else but."

"Enough! First of she's not trash second you are pathetic of a human being you can't control yourself I bet you can't get one second without stealing some junk I can't believe anyone would date you I pity you. You pathetic of a man. As Liam said that Steve vanishes at mid-air. "You okay Faith?" Liam asks Faith as she smile a little feeling heart warm felt of Liam words.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's keep going." Faith said that as the two continue walking say stop as they saw Tommy call out to them.

"Yo, Faith." Tommy said in a gentle tone. "How's it going, killer?" He said with a smile. "Beaten the crap out of anyone lately? Or is it okay, now that you got permission slip? Tommy said to Faith.

"Enough. Tommy I have nothing but respect of you but you are coward Faith come to your rescue without caring what might happen to her and what you do you push her of you should try to help her knowing what happen and also you should have thank her for what she did she almost got killed because of it. You should have thank her but you were so ashamed being saved by a girl you brush her of and by the way I took offense about being a called a killer sense I'm half slayer and one more thing being a slayer doesn't only mean to kill put also to protect so say thank you to her and get out of here." As Liam said that Tommy disappears.

"Is it true that all true what you said and not just a lie to make me feel better?" Faith asks Liam. Liam came closer to Faith and stared at her eyes to prove he's not lying.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Liam said to Faith as he turns back as they continue walking.

"Why do you like me?" Faith asks.

"Your heart. Your heart was the beautiful thing I ever seen in my life and when I got to know you I… never mind let's keep going."

"Yeah sure." As they drop the subject. When they continue walking all of Faith past was calling Faith loser, freak, and slut as they throw rocks at her Liam use his own body to protect her grabbing on to her like he was her shield taking all the punishment Faith was stunned who far was Liam do to protect her. "Liam stop you going get yourself killed!" Faith said to Liam worrying taking all the punishment for her.

"I'm fine. This nothing compare Hell I went through and don't worry about me worry about yourself this your mind and don't listen a word what they say your strong Faith so keep pushing forward always believe who you are you not a loser or freak you are yourself." Liam said to Faith as Faith transform to Alex. "Faith. You're Alex but how?"

"I don't now but I think this my stop." Faith said as Liam stop when they saw Faith bathroom. The light's where flickering Liam put Faith to the ground they went closer to the bathtub they saw Faith siting at dirty water and she was naked cover with blood as she was crying even though it look like Faith but it was the old slayer that was taking control of Faith.

"Why are you crying?" Faith asks as she came closer to the old slayer.

"I'm crying because he still walks the earth while I'm already dead."

"Listen, I'm sorry it came down to this. But your time is up. If I ever run into the Farther, Kakistos whoever you came back to kill, I'll stake him good. Promise." Faith said to the old slayer.

"Kakistos," she said slowly. "He made us call him Farther, when he would…" She look at Faith. "You see him. And soon. "I've made sure of that."

"What did you do?" Liam asks the old slayer.

"The mark you know it well Shadow Slayer." The old slayer said as she was licking at the flaming tattoo that was at Faith arm. "As long as he remains in the world of the living you'll never truly feel at peace. If he doesn't come for you, eventually you'll have to go to him."

"You bastard!" Liam said as he grabs the old slayer by the throat. You put the tracker on her didn't you the only way to get rid of it is you kill its master why you did that to her why!?" Liam said angrily as he pushes the old slayer to the wall. "You're monster. Now tell me who do we get rid of Malice?"

"Look behind you." The old slayer said as Liam and Faith look behind each other. Then everything turn black nothing there just Liam and Faith.

"We were too late to get Malice it's almost over sorry I couldn't help some more." Liam said to Faith with a down look.

"What are you talking about? You stand up for me. You did everything for me I always felt that you always vest me when you left from the party." Faith said to Liam.

"So you know about that yeah I use magic to vest you it only work if I fall asleep I stop when you met your watcher Diana even though I don't trust the watcher council but she's good people I know I can trust her. Faith you know who Malice is doesn't you?"

"Yeah I know I kind figure out looking back of it all." Faith said as she came closer to Liam. "But forget about me what about you do you still have to go back? "Faith said hoping for the answer was no.

"Yes I have to go back it's not my choice. I have to go back to Hell this is the probably the last time you going to see me. Take care of yourself Faith and show that Farther prick whose boss. I just wish I be there right beside you." Liam said as two portals open up one was the frozen Hell dimension the other was Faith in a brain dead state.

"Wait. There something I want to do before I go do something really stupid." Faith said as she came closer to Liam about give a kiss of goodbye.

"No. Faith." Liam said as he stops Faith from going closer. "Faith believe me nothing we'll make happier of a kiss of goodbye but you already have someone as much as I hate that drummer this isn't fair for him. For you." Liam said to Faith directly to the eyes.

"Liam you going back to Hell and Kenny pretty much cheated with me with his undead girlfriend I'm not doing this because I want to get back at him I just want to say goodbye to the only person beside Diana who treated like a normal girl and look out for me when I was seven." Faith said as she grab Liam face give him a kiss they pull away each other.

"Whoa not bad Doe-eyes." Liam said to Faith.

"You not bad yourself L." Faith said as she punches Liam arm.

"Well thanks for that go kick some vampire ass Faith." Liam said as he went to the portal that show the frozen hell dimension.

"Well do. Later." Faith said as she going back to her portal. Then she ran into Liam other give each other another kiss.

"Friends." Faith nervously said.

"Friends." Liam said nervously. When say said that both went to their portals and went to their separate ways. End of the flash back.

" After that I destroy the Hell dimension and my life wasn't that bad I meant my master Ark, I get to see my dead Aunt Kathy, and made some war body's and I got to meet you only permanent." Liam said that and saw Faith with a smile he hasn't seen for a long time. "That's the smile I wanted see." Liam said and smile back at Faith.

"So Liam what are you doing here at Sunnydale?" Faith asks Liam.

"I figured I should get out of Hell and raised a little Hell in the Hellmouth. What about you?" Liam asks Faith.

"I figured I should come to Sunnydale and kill some Vamps with you, me, and Buffy since my watcher is at the watcher retreat and your master Ark where is he now?" Faith asks.

"He's in Heaven now you can only visit Earth a few times and he uses his entire limit for now so I'm master less. Wait watcher retreat? Liam said confused tone.

Later the next morning Liam, Xander, Willow, Faith, and Buffy went Giles to tell them about the Watcher retreat.

"There's a Watchers' retreat every year in the Cotswolds. It's a lovely spot. It's very s-serene. There's horse riding and hiking and punting and lectures and discussions. It-i-it's... it's a great honor to be invited. Or so I'm told." Giles said as a quit tone voice hard to here.

"Uh it's boring to stuffy a guy for you." Faith said to Giles.

"Um, maybe I should introduce you again. Faith, this is Giles." Buffy said as she introduces Faith.

"I've seen him. If I'd known they came that young and cute, I would have requested a transfer." Faith said.

"Raise your hand if ewe." Buffy said that as Liam and Xander raise their hand of agreement.

"Well ah…uh leaving aside of my youth and beauty. "Giles said.

"What youth and beauty?" Liam asked in a joking question.

"Okay leaving that aside I think its fur ternate that Faith arrived when she did. Giles said.

"Aha!" Willow said as we all look her at the same time. "Sorry, I just meant, Aha! There's big evil brewin'. You'll never be bored here, Faith, 'cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewin' evil." Willow said.

"Sound like fun." Liam said in a calm tone.

"Well as fun it may sound and evil it may be, two people disappear in Sunset rich." Giles said as showing us the newspaper.

"Well I'm good of I took a look at it laterish though, home for dinner." Buffy said as giving Giles the newspaper.

"Uh to wish you and Liam is invited of course dinner or less." Buffy said to Faith.

"Dieing to me the fam I'm in." Faith said to Buffy.

"I'm not I'm going to go there early I see you guys in the rich." Liam said.

"Great, great then we can meet at the rich together." Buffy said a little down cast hoping Liam would come to dinner and Faith not going.

"You know we can show you two around while testing." Willow said ready to leave.

"And bring your stories." Xander said ready to leave.

"You guy can go its fine, fine I'll just sit." Buffy said that as she sitting down a chair.

"Okay later we well talk about weapons. Faith said to Giles as she and Liam left." As Liam and Faith left the library and let Willow and Xander get the tour of the school.

"And over here we have the cafeteria, where we were mauled by snakes." Willow said.

"And this is the spot where Angel almost ate Willow." Xander said.

"What?" Liam said in shock.

"Yeah we forgot to tell you that your dad lost his soul once." Xander said.

"Okay that's new." Liam said.

"Oh in the lounge where Spike and his gang massacre us at night at parent teacher knight." Oh I sucked up the stairs to a muddy grave. Willow said as she was pointing to the stairs.

"They said young people don't learn anything but I learn how to be afraid." Xander said to Liam and Faith.

"You guys are a hoot and a half. I mean, if I'd had friends like you in high school, I... probably still would've dropped out, but I might have been sad about it, you know?" Faith said to Willow and Xander.

"You were sad." Liam said that as Faith punch him at the arm. "Almost forgot how cute your punches were during elementary." Liam said as he rubs his arm.

"Hey remember when we were in elementary you always beat up the guys up if they try to miss with me." Faith said Liam.

"I wouldn't say beat up it's more like a bloody pulp, hey remember you always like to eat the food I made even soup I made for you when you got the Flu." Liam said to Faith.

"Man I almost forget how good cook you are, you should ask this guy to make some pizza when you finish killing some Vamps." Faith said to Willow and Xander. "Hey remember how you taught me how to use the bike in the winter and always fix's it when I crash." Faith said to Liam.

"Who could I not?" Liam said almost about to laugh.

"So you guys were best friend while growing up." Xander said to Liam and Faith.

"Yeah we are, so what's up with Buffy she likes wound tight." Faith said to Willow and Xander.

"Well…" was cut out in mid-sentence when Liam was about get a drink of water.

"Oh yeah and escaping Hell." Xander said as Liam was drinking some water of the sink.

"Why are you cozying up to the new guy are trying to get to Buffy maybe I should dress up a Slayer and put a stake to your heart." Cordelia said to Xander.

"Please let that not be sarcasm. Xander said.

As Liam was finishing drinking some water stop by a guy name by Scott.

"Oh sorry." Scott said.

"Hey no problem, wait did I see you somewhere?" Liam said to Scott.

"Yeah we met outside school grounds I'm Scott Hope."

"Names Liam Summer."

"Wait summers are you Buffy cousin?" Scott asked.

"Yup who do you think I was?"

"Well I thought you were her boyfriend." When Scott said that Liam feel like he wants to puke.

"First of ewe, second she want to ask you out but to she ah well you know…" As Liam said that Buffy drag Liam away.

"What was that?" Buffy said to Liam.

"I was putting a good word for you that all." Liam said

"Did I say I want to be put on a good word". Buffy said to Liam.

"Listen Buff I know you want to ask this guy out just do it and I heard what happen to you know who and you need to move on this isn't good for you and to that guy Scott just ask for a date It doesn't have to be relationship but give the guy a chance." Liam said to Buffy while he left.

"Words of wisdom of your eighteen year old son." Xander said to Buffy while Buffy left as well the opposite direction of Liam.

"So Liam mom is Buffy who does that work." Faith asked Willow.

"It's a long story." Xander said to Faith.

Me while the vampire with hooves for hands and a big scar at his face sitting at his thrown as he was talking to the same vampire he talks to last night with a group of vampire at a warehouse.

"Mr. Trick. Talk to me" The vampire with the scar said as Mr. Trick was coming up to him.

"It just this town this very street wired chaotic evil if we take control we have the world in our finger tips. All I'm saying is, we stay local - where the humans are jumpin' and the cotton is high - but we live global. I mean, you know, you get the hankering for the blood of a fifteen-year-old Filipina, and I'm on the net and she's here the next day, express air." Mr. Trick said in a joyful tone to the vampire with the scar.

"I want the blood of a slayer." The vampire with the scar said darkly.

"There is also good news and bad rumor has it they have a slayer which makes two, not real sure how that happen. But…" Mr. Trick as the vampire with the scar stands up.

"I don't care if their a hundred slayer! I kill them all! She's going to pay what she did to me." The vampire with the scar said as he uses his hooves pointing the scar.

"That she is but we have one more problem The Shadow slayer he's here at Sunnydale."

"Liam Black Death, I thought he was just an urban legend made for scarring demons." The vampire with the scar said.

"The Grim reaper is real at every way I try to make join our side but no such luck he also half slayer and vampire his parent are Angelus and Buffy Summers the other slayer and that not all I read his back ground he and Faith have a history a romantic history We way over our heads about this."

"If he gets in the way I kill him personally I will rip him to pieces to the slayer knowing the only person that care for her is dead because of her. Then my vengeance will be complete." The vampire with the scar said with the huge grin at his face.

"As you wish." Mr. Trick said unease about this plan knowing that Liam is able to do them without breaking a sweat. "Me while soon the sun goes down were at forces." Mr. Trick said as he heard the door nock he put on a glove and head out the door. "Food hears boys." Trick said as he reaches the door it was pizza delivery boy.

"You guys order pizza." Said the delivery boy as Trick grab him throw him to the ground as vampires came and drank him.

Back at the Summers house Buffy and Joyce were having dinner with Faith.

"So you're a Slayer too. Isn't that interesting? Do you like it? Joyce ask Faith as she gave her some French fries.

"God, I love it!" Faith said to Joyce.

"Uh, Mom?" Buffy said asking to pass the potatoes.

"Uh, just a second, honey. You know, Buffy never talks that way. Why do you love it?" Joyce asks Faith.

"Well, when I'm fighting, it's like the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose. I like that feelin'."

"Well, sure. Beats that dead feeling you get when they win and you lose."

"I don't like negative thinking." Faith said to Buffy.

"That's right that can get you hurt, Buffy can be awfully negative sometimes. See, honey, you gotta' fight that." Joyce said to Buffy.

"Working on it." Buffy said to Joyce unease.

"Faith can I get you another soft drink?" Joyce asks Faith.

"You bet. Thanks." Faith said as Joyce went to the kitchen to get the drink.

"She really cool. Huh." Faith said to Buffy.

"Best mom ever." Buffy said to Faith. "Excuse me." Buffy said as she head to the kitchen seeing her mom getting soft soda.

"I like this girl, Buffy." Joyce said to Buffy.

"She's very personable. She gets along with my friends, my Watcher, my mom, and my son. Look, now she's getting along with my fries." Buffy said as she looking at Faith getting her fries.

"Now, Buffy..." Joyce said to Buffy

"Plus she was making eye at my eighteen year-old son. This is creepy."

"Does anybody else think Faith is creepy?"

"No, but I'm the one getting single-white-female'd here."

"It's probably good you were an only child." Joyce said to Buffy

"Mom I'm just getting life back, I'm not looking to go half."

"Well there some things I like to share like the slaying. I mean two of you fighting and Liam coming three are safer at one plus I think Liam like her."

"Okay ewe." Buffy said just hearing.

"Buffy like it not Liam and Faith are close friends plus its normal how they hang out."

"I guess." Buffy said unease.

"Unless, I mean, you heard her. She loves the slaying. Couldn't she take over for you?" Joyce asks Buffy.

"Mom, no one can take over for me."

"But you're going to college next year. I think it would be..." Joyce said as Buffy interrupt her.

"Mom, the only way you get a new Slayer is when the old Slayer dies."

"Then that means you... When did you die? You never told me you died!" Joyce said in shock.

"No, i-it was just for a few minutes." Buffy said trying to explain herself.

"Oh, I hate this. I hate your life."

"Mom, I..." Buffy said as Joyce interrupts her.

"Look, I-I know you didn't choose this, I know it chose you. I have tried to march in the 'Slayer Pride' parade, but... I don't want you to die. Oh..."

"I'm not gonna die. I know how to do my job. Besides, like you said, I've got help now. I've got all the help I can stand." Buffy said as she hugs Joyce seeing Faith taking her fries.

Later that night Buffy and Faith was walking down the alley looking for vampires.

"Did we do the street already?" Faith said to Buffy.

"Funny things about Vamps they hit a street after you been here, like they have no manners." Buffy said to Faith.

"Hmm you being down the longest."

"I have."

"A little too long."

"Excuse me, what's that post to mean."

"Nothing."

"You got a problem."

"I'm five by five here; I'm living in large here wondering what's your problem."

"I'm may not sleep in the node and wrestle alligators…"

"Maybe you started something in your bundle need to be working, what is it the Angel thing."

"What you know about Angel?"

"Just what your friends say and turns out his Liam dad have a big love, big loss."

"I got an idea how about we move on of Angel and Liam and what's in my life by the way that's my life."

"What you getting strung up for B?"

"Why is you lips still moving F?"

"Did I just here a threat?"

"Would you like to?"

"Wow you think you can take me?"

"Yeah I just hope they can't." Buffy said pushing Faith aside fighting against the vampires while Buffy punch the other vampire to the ground and while another vampire push Buffy to the ground. Then Faith throw a trash can above the vampire pushing him to the wall. Then Buffy got up and stake another vampire about to get her ,Then one of the vampires push Buffy away while Faith kick the vampire in the stomach than Buffy kick same buffy kick the vampire falling him down to a trash can rolling down to the flour. Meanwhile Faith was hitting a vampire in the face said my dead mother unknown to the girls Liam heard Faith voice and rush to help the girls out. Then Faith throws the vampire to a piece of wood then beating up to a pulp.

"Faiths stake him already and give me a hand." Buffy said to Faith. When Buffy said that three vampires hold Buffy to the ground one of them prepare to bite her.

"This is for me you bastard." Faith said to the vampire who getting punch to a pulp.

"Kakistos we live, Kakistos you die." Said the beaten vampire as Faith continues punching him the vampire in the face.

"Faith!" Buffy scream for help.

"Hey asshole!" Liam said as he slashed three vampires that were holding Buffy to the ground with one stroke of his scythe turning them to ashes.

"You can't touch me!" Faith said to the vampire while beating him up to a pulp.

Then Buffy push Faith away the vampire. Then Liam stab the vampire to the heart of the end of his scythe

"What was that?!" Liam said to Faith.

"What you talking about?" Faith responds.

"I'm talking about you almost got killed and living Buffy almost being vampire chow."

"Hey I know what I'm doing!"

"Really it looks like you were losing it."

"Hey just because you look after me and help me the Malice thing doesn't mean I need your help now I can do things my own."

"What happen to your watcher Faith?" When Liam said that. Faith quiet down a little.

"I'm leaving." Faith said that as she walks away from Liam.

"Faith wait!" Before Liam can say anything else to her, Faith was already gone.

"God damn it, Buffy you alright"? Liam asks Buffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy answer to Liam.

"Good let me take you home."

"So Liam it looks like you really care for Faith." Buffy said to Liam.

"Yes I do she is my best friend I just want to make sure she stays alive in this gig."

"Do you love her?"

"I just want keep her alive that's all."

"Okay." Buffy said Liam walk her home.

Later tomorrow afternoon in school Liam and Buffy went to Giles what just happen.

"Well you must relies Buffy Faith have a different life." Giles said to Buffy.

"Yeah mines the sane one." Buffy said to Giles.

"Okay that's enough something happen to her make like that and I'm going to find Giles did you get hold on the watcher retreat?" Liam asks Giles.

"You looking out for her now." Buffy asks Liam

"Yup. Something happen in Boston I think she was afraid for some reason."

"You really think that." Buffy said Liam.

"Yeah beside the anger she was afraid." Liam said to Giles and Buffy.

"She didn't look afraid to me." Buffy said to Liam.

"The few things I learn in Hell anger is a another way to be afraid, did that vampire said anything to her." Liam asks Buffy.

"He said kissing toast live of kissing toast." Buffy answering Giles.

"Kakistos." Giles and Liam said in session.

"What? Buffy said.

"Kakistos." Giles said as he Liam went to the library as Buffy follow.

"It's that bad?" Buffy ask the two.

"Kakistos is Greek means worse of the worse." Giles said to Buffy.

"Also the dead slayer that was controlling Faith looking for Kakistos getting revenge for her daughter." Liam answers to Buffy and Giles.

"So this guy came up two days ago just right I'm met my cute little sister". Buffy said to Giles.

"You think Faith and Kakistos are related?" Giles asks Liam ignoring Buffy.

"Probably a lot can happen in a couple of month." Liam said Giles.

"Liam it's possible it could be just chance." Giles said Liam

"I don't believe in chance something not right." Liam said to Giles.

"Okay Giles get England to a phone and Liam…" Buffy said until Liam stops her in mid-sentence.

"I'm going to check out Faith me while I get more information about Kakistos." Then Buffy went to the hallway. Then Giles was answering the phone to call the watcher council retreat it and a shocked look come to his face.

"Dear Lord." Giles said in a quit tone.

"What happen?" Liam asks Giles.

"Faith watcher she's dead."

"I'm such an idiot." Liam said to himself seeing the signs that Faith was reacting. "That's it I'm going to Faith you tell Buffy". Liam said while leaving school ground and getting in his motorcycle leaving Giles to tell Buffy what happen. Later time pass by it was night I found the motel Faith was staying.

"The room eighteen dollars a day, that's every day." Said some guy collecting the money.

"Yeah I know I get the money tomorrow, I swear." Faith said to the guy.

"Huh. It's not like I own the place." Said the guy.

"Bet I bet you will someday." Faith said to the guy.

"Not I listen bras like you." When the guy finish sentence he saw Liam front of the door. "Roommates are extra." The guy said as he pointed to Liam.

"I'm just vesting, here's a hundred that should pay all the back rent." Liam said giving the guy a one hundred-dollar bill, and left Faith room.

"Thank for paying my rent, so what's bring you here in the poor side of the town." Faith said to Liam.

Liam closes the door and said "The Farther, goes by the name Kakistos." Liam said to Faith.

"What do you know about Kakistos?" Faith asked with a hint of fear.

"That he's here, we not happy to see old friends are we, what happen Faith? What he did to you Faith?" Liam said to Faith.

"It's what I did to him." Faith said in a worry and fear tone as she was packing her stuff.

"And what was that?" Liam asked Faith. "Faith you can't keep running from this guy that isn't living and this is a guy who lived in Hell." Liam said to Faith tell her to stand up to her fear.

"You can mind your own business, I'm not the same little girl who needs to be protected by you any more, I'm going to handle this." Faith said to Liam.

"Yeah you do great so far." Liam said.

"You don't know what I been through, I take care of it." Faith said to Liam.

"You wrong Faith I know what you been through I know how you feel because I been through it." Before Faith open the door Liam said something to stop Faith. "When you say take care of it do you mean the same thing about your watcher?" Faith stops and looks at Liam.

"He killed Diana didn't he?" Liam said to Faith.

"You don't know what he did to her." Faith said to Liam, and then somebody was knocking the door and was same guy who asked for rent.

"What know?" Faith said about to get the door.

"Faith you need to fight this guy you're the only one who can fight him if you run know he already win." Liam said to Faith to tell her to stand up to her fear.

"I'm sorry Liam but I'm not as brave as you." When Faith said that she grabs Liam face and give him a kiss to the mouth slowly. "You were the first person I fall in love with. Goodbye" Faith said looking at Liam at the eye.

"Wait Faith don't go!" Liam said trying to stop her, when Faith opens the door Kakistos and his gang was right of front of her.

"Faith." Kakistos said in a killing tone, then he grabs Faith in the throat but Liam stop him and pushing away of the door and holding the door know.

"No no no noooooo!" Faith screams out of fear.

"We can scream later it's time to go." Liam said that, as he and Faith jump out of the window. "Let's go." Liam said as he was running and grabbing Faith hand. The two saw a building that turn out to be Kakistos place without them knowing.

"Where okay what happen?" Liam asked Faith, but Faith still catching her breath out of fear. "Faith what happen?" Liam asks in a more gentle tone.

"I was there where he killed my watcher and I saw what he did to her, what he going to do to me, I try to stop him, but I couldn't, and I ran."

"Faith the first thing I learn in slaying don't die." Liam said to Faith.

"You did the right thing you didn't die and you do the math there two of us one them is most wanted in Hell and one of him we can take him." Liam said to Faith.

"No, this his place." Faith said in fear looking at the pile of dead body's releasing where in Kakistos place.

"Crap." Liam said to the realization they were in Kakistos place. "Faith you need to fight this guy if you just keep running he's going to hunt you until your dead, I know what is like to be afraid, the trick is to stand up your fear, prove him he's your bitch not the other way around. Faith look me at the eye you not going to die you can do this now do you trust me." Liam said to Faith.

"I do." Faith said to Liam as a vampire come inside Kakistos place, Liam and faith ran as two vampires came up, Then Liam use his foot to kick the nearest bucket to the nearest vampire as the vampire fall down to the chair, then Liam kick the other vampire in the face, then a vampire came to attack Liam but Liam elbow but him in the face as he trip to the table that was right behind him, Then Liam punches a female vampire to the face, Then Kakistos shows up to Faith, with Faith a little scared walking back to the wall. "Faith! Don't die." Liam said to Faith then, he tosses her a crow bar.

Kakistos punches Faith letting her falling down to the ground. Then Mr. Trick was looking at the fight judging as he walk, while a vampire grab Liam but Liam throw him to the ground and stab him with a stake.

"Don't." Faith begs as she tries to get up, as Kakistos grab her throat then he punches her. Then Liam saw Faith getting put to the ground come to help her then Liam kick Kakistos in the leg then he punches him in the face.

"If we don't do something, the Master could get killed. Well, our prayers are with him there's a reason these vengeance crusades are out of style. The modern vampire sees the big picture." Mr. Trick said to the female vampire as he left. Me while Liam punch Kakistos the face again then and stake him, but didn't went through his heart and pushes Liam away, as Faith got up.

"You going to need a lot more to kill me Shadow Slayer." Kakistos said to Liam.

"Don't need to she's the one that's going to kill you goat boy." Liam said as he was making fun of Kakistos. "Faith now!" Liam yelled to Faith to snap back.

"Her is that a joke HaHahaaaaa." Kakistos laughs as Faith grab a giant beam and stab Kakistos with it, went right through his heart.

"Told you stronger than him." Liam said to Faith.

"Yeah, you want to get something to eat." Faith asked Liam.

"Yeah sure, I'm buying. My place bring your stuff." Liam offering.

"Sounds good to me." Faith agreeing with Liam as they got take out then they went to Liam garage shop went to the elevator and went to the living room as the TV was on showing of the red socks play.

"Nice place." Faith said looking around.

"Thanks so how's Kenny?" Liam asks Faith.

"He's alive we broke up."

"What he did."

"We just broke up that all."

"He hurt you badly didn't he? What he did to you Faith?"

"It doesn't matter you here." Faith said as she came closer to Liam. "Why don't we just go to you room and get busy." Faith said with a smile as she came close to kiss Liam.

"Faith talk." Liam said as he pushes her away. "I'm not some kind of rebound guy I been they're not doing it again."

"Trust me you're not."

"Then what happen?"

"What you want me to say the only guy beside you that like me slept with a ghost of his dead exs girlfriend that he choose her over me that he hold her I was never hold before that I feel like being shot or…" Faith was interrupted as Liam holds Faith for a hug the same way Kenny hold his exs.

"It's alright Faith you don't have to be alone anymore I know what it like to be hurt I know who it is because I been through every time."

"Really like what." Faith asks as she let go of Liam.

"Well I dated Angels during my time in Hell three times, first is was an angel hell guard Leila things was going great until she got back together with another angel buy a guy name by Kenny, Then there was another angel name by Naomi turns out she used me to get back her ex-boyfriend with an another angel name Ted they got together when I found them sleeping in my bed, Then angel by the name of Lillian we drifted apart' break up and dated an angel name Cult. Then I stated to have sexes with vampires. I stop when I saw you again." Liam said to Faith.

"Wow, hear I thought angels were like saints."

"Angels can do bad things to their like human the point is you have to move on. Get on leaving find somebody else is how the world works."

"Heh you right." Faith said in agreement.

"Good now come on put your stuff in your room and let's watch the game."

"Wait I'm staying." Faith said looking surprise

"Yup there no way I'm letting you stay at that hotel so what you say?" Liam asks Faith wanting Faith to stay here.

"Better than my place alright I'm staying." Faith said that as she and Liam were eating take outs as they watch the game.

The next day Liam went to the library to talk with Giles, Willow, and Buffy of what happen tonight the time of the day was morning.

"The council has improved of our request, Faith is to stay here defiantly and I look after you both until a new watcher arrives." Giles said to Liam, Willow and Buffy.

"Thank God." Liam said in a relive tone as Buffy and Willow has a smile on their face.

"What?" Liam called the two out.

"Nothing." Willow said.

"Any way good she came through to the end she had a lot to deal with but she came through, but she didn't it she got it behind her." Buffy said.

"Glad to hear it." Giles said.

"Angel was cured. Buffy said as everything was quiet when she said that.

"I'm sorry." Giles said.

"When I kill him, Angel was cured, your spell work at the last-minute Will, I was about to take him out, something went through him and he was Angel again, he didn't remember what he done, he just hold me. Uh it was too late and I had to, so I told him I loved him and I kiss him then I killed him and Liam I know you have a lot of questions…"

"No, I understand what happen I just wish I was in Hell a little longer I could help him." Liam said to Buffy.

"No Liam there nothing else you can do, right know I'm glad I could meet my son of the man I loved." Buffy said to Liam.

"Yeah." Umm is all right I told you guys what I did when I lost my soul." Liam said unease.

"Yes, of course you can't keep holding up inside." Buffy said Liam.

Alright when I lost my arm and gain the Shadow demon arm. Liam said looking at his right hand. I destroy Atlantis it was the time was 9600 BC, I destroy Atlantis in one day they were advance people and full of good heart the prime simple of goodness during the time, I destroy the heart of Atlantis, the result the great empire sank because what I done, even I did loss my soul once I was responsible of killing millions of life's. The worst I did was to the king I killed his daughter right front of him before killing him and then I killed him and destroying the great empire, I have done the ultimate sin second worth then Lucifer sin, all thanks' to my alter ego Demon. When my master put my soul back I put myself in the cage for a year in Hell."

"What's the cage?" Willow asked Liam.

"The cage is a place where demon's put souls to suffer for their sins. That's all I have to say." Liam said as he left.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said to Liam.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault. It was Lucifer that sends me there." Liam said without looking backing and left the room without saying a word.

Now moving to the next stage.

**This chapter took part at Faith, Hope, & Trick and Ask a Malice.**


End file.
